


Playing Games

by jstabe



Series: Playing Games [1]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, Spike, and Xander like to roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this game, Alexander is a student and William is his professor.

_One year ago_

 _“Xander, I’m bored.”_

 _Xander looked up from the comic he was reading. “You’re always bored, Spike. Why don’t you go kill something? Or find a hobby.”_

 _Several minutes of blessed silence then…_

 _“Xander, I’m still bored. Why won’t you do something? Don’t you love me anymore?”_

 _Xander sighed. He loved Spike, he really did. But some days, having a relationship with the chipped vamp was like having a two year old. You constantly had to keep him entertained or he’d get into trouble. Xander put down his comic and went to lay down next to Spike on the bed._

 _“That’s a stupid question. You know I love you.”_

 _Spike smiled happily. “I know. I’m just…”_

 _“I know. Bored. So what do you want to do?”_

 _Xander, will you play a game with me?”_

 _Xander was completely clueless. “What, like Monopoly or cards or something.”_

 _Spike snorted. “Not exactly , pet.” He rolled on top of Xander and pressed his hardening length into the human’s groin. “Xander, have you ever heard of role playing?”_

* * *

And that was how it started. Spike was extremely creative and over the last twelve months the pair had tried many different scenarios. Xander wasn’t as creative as Spike but he had a knack for fitting whatever scene Spike came up with. Tonight he’d come home to find a note taped to the fridge.

 _Sunnydale U, Bldg 12, Room 4. 8:00 sharp. Meeting with Professor William._

Xander grinned. This was one of their favorites. He showered and dressed in casual jeans and a T-shirt. Grabbing a worn book bag from the hall closet he headed to the college.

* * *

Alexander raised a hand and knocked nervously. He was failing English Lit and if his parents found out they were gonna kill him.

“Come in.” the voice behind the door was smooth with just the faintest trace of a British accent.

Alexander entered the office and closed the door. Professor William was seated behind a large oak desk, grading papers. He wore a maroon shirt with a striped tie and gold wire-rimmed glasses. He looked up as his student entered the room.

“Alexander Harris isn’t it? Sophomore Lit.”

“Yes, sir. I…I was hoping you might have a minute to talk to me.”

Professor William waved him into the chair across from the desk. “What can I help you with, Alexander?”

“I know my grade in your class is falling and I was hoping I could maybe have some extra credit to help bring it up.”

Professor William sat back in his chair and regarded Alexander carefully. “As I stated at the beginning of the semester, Mr. Harris, I’m not a believer in extra credit. I fully expect my students to do the work given to them and I base their grades on that. If you need help maybe you should consider a tutor.”

Alexander looked at him pleadingly. “I know what you said, sir, but I’m really desperate. I can’t afford a tutor and anyway I don’t think it would help pull my grade up enough to make a difference. I can’t fail this semester, Professor. I’m gonna get kicked out of school if I fail another class.”

Professor William regarded him solemnly. “I don’t know what I can do for you, Mr. Harris. If I change the rules for you I would have to change them for everyone else. I‘m afraid there‘s nothing I can do.”

Alexander panicked. “Professor William. Please. I can’t get kicked out of school. I…my parents…please Professor. I’ll do anything.”

The professor arched one elegant eyebrow. “Anything?”

Alexander gulped at the look on the other man’s face. Surely he didn’t mean what Alexander thought he meant.

“Sir?”

“You said anything, Mr. Harris. I’m merely wondering if you mean it.” And he let his gaze drop to the front of the young man’s jeans before moving up to once again stare in Alexander’s eyes.

Oh my God. He was serious. He, Alexander Harris, was being propositioned by his teacher. He wasn’t sure he wanted to do this but he didn’t really have a choice. He was desperate.

He took a deep breath and said, “Yes, sir. I meant it. Anything.”

The professor pushed his chair back slightly from his desk. “Come here, Alexander.”

The boy rose and came around the desk.

“On your knees.”

Alexander’s eyes widened but he obeyed.

“Good boy. Come closer.” When Alexander had moved between his spread thighs the older man said, “Good.” William reached down and unzipped his slacks. He slid his hand inside and took out his cock. “Touch me.”

Alexander reached out and ran a finger along the length of hard cock in front him. The soft touch brought a groan from the older man.

“More.”

Alexander obeyed. He reached out and carefully grasped William’s cock and began to stroke it. He wasn’t really sure what to do but he’d done this to himself often enough so it shouldn’t be too hard. He began long smooth strokes that soon elicited a moan from William.

“Put your mouth on me.”

Alexander looked up, startled. He’s never done that before. Professor William just looked at him, expression inscrutable. Alexander tipped his head down and lightly licked just the head of William’s cock.

“Yessss.” The word is a low moan that goes straight to the younger man’s own cock. He reached out and gently licked the head again before dragging his tongue along the entire length of William’s erection. Then he bent his head and slowly took the other man’s cock an inch at a time. The professor’s hips rose slightly off the chair and one hand came up to run through the boy’s hair.

“Very good, boy.”

Alexander began a slow deep sucking and William closed his eyes at the blissful sensation. He opened them again to watch the dark head bobbing gently in his lap. It was an erotic sight and William felt his control slipping. When a soft hand gently squeezed his sac he groaned and arched off the chair. He began to rock his hips forward, forcing the boy to take more of his cock.

“Relax and let me in.”

Alexander relaxed his throat as best he could and allowed the older man to fuck his mouth. He moaned and the vibration in his throat sent pleasure traveling along the shaft in his mouth.

William hissed. “Christ, boy. Too good. Gonna come soon if you keep that up.”

Alexander lifted his gaze to catch William’s…and moaned again.

“Fuck!” William’s hand tightened in the dark hair, holding the young man’s head still for him. Several deep thrusts later and he was coming in the warmth of Alexander’s mouth.

Alexander swallowed every drop then leaned back slightly on his heels. For long minutes there was no sound in the room except harsh panting as the Professor regained his control.

William carefully tucked his now soft cock back into his pants and zipped up. Then he looked at his student with a slight smile. “I can safely say that your extra credit work has earned you a passing grade in this class. Now have a nice evening, Alexander.”

Alexander rose from his knees, grabbed his backpack, and headed for the door. “Thanks for the help, Professor.”

“Anytime, Mr. Harris. Anytime.” And he returned to the papers in front of him.

* * *

Xander quietly closed the door behind him and headed for home. He was so hard he ached but he wasn’t too worried about that. Spike would take care of him as soon as he got home. Grinning to himself, Xander began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Alex and Billy are fraternity brothers.

When Xander got home from patrol, he found the apartment empty. He went to the kitchen to grab a beer and found the note propped on the kitchen table. As he drank, he read Spike’s instructions. This was different. Xander grinned. He just loved new games.

* * *

Alex wandered into the bedroom and swung the door halfway closed. Naked and wet from the shower he headed towards the bed, briskly rubbing himself with a towel. When he was satisfied that he wouldn’t drip all over he flopped on the bed and dropped the towel on the floor. He grabbed a magazine from the bedside table and idly flipped through it. With a sigh, he dropped the magazine back on the table. He couldn’t concentrate. He was tired but for some reason he was too restless to sleep. He turned on the tv and began flicking through the channels. Hmm. Porn. That would work. He began to slowly stroke his hardening cock. As the images onscreen got hotter he began to stroke himself faster. As the girl onscreen performed a particularly athletic move he came with a soft cry, covering his stomach with his release.

When his breathing returned to normal, Alex grabbed the towel from the floor and cleaned himself up. Drowsy now, he lay back down and closed his eyes…

…only to be jerked awake when the bedroom door flew open and hit the wall with a bang.

“What the…”

“Hello, Alex.”

Alex looked at the figure leaning nonchalantly in the doorway. “What are you doing here?”

The blond ambled in and sat on the edge of the bed. “Just visiting my favorite new fraternity brother.”

Alex looked at him in disbelief. “It’s after midnight. Kinda late for a visit isn’t it, Billy?”

The blond man merely raised a brow and let his gaze his wander down Alex’s frame. The younger man realized two things practically simultaneously-he was stark naked and his ‘brother’ was eyeing said nakedness appreciatively. He grabbed a pillow and covered himself then blushed at the virginal action. He couldn’t help it. The look on Billy’s face was making him nervous.

“Billy, what’s going on?”

“Come on, Alex. You know exactly what’s going on. Ever since you moved in here you’ve been checking me out, coming on to me.”

“I have not!”

“Of course you have. I’ve caught you looking at me when you thought I wouldn’t notice. Watching me. And that little show you just put on for me. Sweet.”

“Show? What show?” Alex blushed bright red when he realized what Billy was referring to. “That wasn’t a show. That was…it was…it was in the privacy of my own room, damnit.”

Billy just smiled at the outrage in Alex’s voice. He reached out and ran a hand along the other man’s jaw. Alex flinched and pulled away.

“I want you, Alex. Let me have you.”

“No! I don’t want this.”

Billy leaned forward until his mouth was just inches from Alex’s ear. “I don’t care.”

For the first time that night, Alex felt real fear. He moved to roll off the bed only to find himself pinned beneath a lean hard body. He struggled, only stopping when he realized that his struggles were turning the blond on. He could feel the hard length of Billy’s erection pressing against his thigh. He looked up to see Billy watching him.

“Don’t do this.”

“I can make it good for you. I can make you want it. Want me.”

“NO!”

With one swift move, Alex found himself flipped on his stomach, his hands lashed to the headboard with Billy’s belt. He began to struggle in earnest.

“God you’re sexy when you move like that.” Billy laughed when the other man’s struggles abruptly ceased.

Alex tried one last time to stop this. “Please, Billy. You don’t want to do this. Don’t rape me.”

“Rape?” Billy was genuinely puzzled. “It won’t be rape, sweet. I know you want this. Just like I do. You’ve just been afraid to admit it.”

Alex couldn’t believe this was happening. He felt the bed move as Billy settled himself between his thighs. He jerked when he felt hands roaming along his back.

“Relax, sweet. I’ve waited and waited for you to come to me. I’m not waiting anymore. I’m gonna make this so good that you’ll beg for more.”

Alex heard the rustling of clothes and knew that Billy was now as naked as he was. He closed his eyes and waited for the burning, tearing pain.

Which never came. Instead those cool hands returned to his back and slowly began running up and down the length of his body. Soft light touches that ran from his shoulder blades down to the soles of his feet and then back up again. Billy slowly massaged Alex’s body for several long minutes and then he reached up and grabbed a pillow, shoving it under Alex and raising the brunet’s hips slightly. “Beautiful.”

Alex flushed at the frank admiration in the other man’s voice. His emotions were going haywire. He felt like he was on a roller coaster. Fear was slowly giving way to desire. And that disgusted him. How could he like this? This was forced sex. This was forced sex with another guy. He was NOT going to enjoy this. No matter what Billy said or did.

When a slick finger slipped between his butt cheeks and ran lightly across his hole, Alex tensed. He was so not going to like this. Billy seemed to read his mind. “Relax. You‘ll like this. I promise.” Then he carefully slid his finger deep inside Alex’s body. Slowly he began to move his finger in Alex’s tight ass.

“God you’re so tight. It’ll feel so good when I’m inside you.”

Alex managed to bite back a groan at the images those words invoked. He was not enjoying the finger sliding in and out of his ass and he certainly wasn’t wondering what it would feel like to have something else in there. This was bad, this was horrible, and it felt…

Then Billy’s fingertip brushed against his prostate.

“Oh my god.” Alex groaned.

“Like that, sweet?”

“No!” Alex wished he didn’t sound quite so breathless.

Billy laughed and then gently slid in a second finger to join the first. He thrust in and out several times, deliberately avoiding Alex’s prostate.

Alex waited for the mind numbing sensation and when it didn’t happen again he took it as a fluke. Then he berated himself for liking the feel of Billy’s fingers in his ass. That hadn’t felt good. It hadn’t. He was straight damnit. And then Billy’s fingers found that spot again and Alex vowed to quit thinking and just feel.

“Oh fuck.” With a ragged moan, Alex began to thrust his hips, trying to take Billy’s fingers deeper.

Billy drank in the sight before him, his cock hardening even more at the erotic picture the brunet made. Body glistening with sweat, muscles sliding under bronze skin as he thrust into Billy’s hand. Billy groaned and slid a third finger into Alex. He began to work and stretch the tight hole. He needed to be inside that body so bad. When he felt that Alex was prepared enough to take him without pain, Billy reached up and undid the belt binding Alex’s hands. He flipped the other man onto his back and then settled himself between the younger man’s thighs. “Yes?”

Alex tensed. He looked up and saw the raw desire in the blue eyes, saw the need written clearly on the other man’s face. “Please.”

Billy groaned and then pressed forward until every inch of his cock was buried deep in Alex’s ass. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then began to move.

Alex moaned and lifted his hips, wanting to take Billy deeper. He hadn’t known anything could feel this good. “Harder, please Billy.”

Billy tightened his hold on Alex’s hips and began to thrust harder, deep hard strokes that left them both panting. He angled his hips so that his next stroke hit Alex’s prostate.

“God, yes. More please.” Alex was nearly incoherent with need.

“Anything you want, sweet. Feels so good inside you. So damn good.” Billy kept thrusting hard into Alex’s ass, each stroke bringing his cock into contact with that sweet spot inside. He reached down and wrapped his fist around Alex’s weeping erection, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts.

The dual sensations were too much for Alex and he came with keening cry of delight. Billy thrust a final time and then came, burying himself deep in Alex’s ass. For long minutes the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing.

* * *

“Wow.”

“Yep.”

“Wow.”

“Yep.”

Xander rolled over to straddle his lover. “That was amazing.”

Spike pulled Xander down for a long kiss. “Not too much for you?”

“Nope. Never had really had a rape fantasy before but I’ve got one now. Where’d this idea come from?”

“The other night I was walking with Red after patrol. Went past Soldier Boy’s frat house.”

“And that was all it took? You have some imagination, Spike.”

Spike grinned. “Yeah, well I’m 120 years old ya know. I get…

“Bored. Yeah I know. Spike?”

“Yeah, luv?”

“I love it when you get bored.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Spike and Xander are prostitutes that Angel has hired for the night.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. I can’t believe _he_ let you talk him into this.”

Spike chuckled at Xander’s incredulous tone. “It wasn’t hard to talk Angel into this. He’s even more sex crazy than I am-where d’ya think I learned it? As for you, luv, you know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We can go home right now and forget all about this.”

Xander sighed. “I know. I’m just nervous I guess.” He smacked his forehead. “Hey wait a minute. Curse remember? How’s he going to be able to have sex with me? Not that I think I can give him perfect happiness you know Buffy happiness but still bringing Angelus back is so of the bad.”

Spike was shaking with laughter by the time Xander finished. “I swear one of these days I’m gonna turn you just so you can babble without running out of breath.”

Xander lightly smacked the back of Spike’s head. “Ha ha. You didn’t answer me, evil dead one.”

“Wes anchored Angel’s soul awhile back. Some lawyers tried to take it away so Wes found a way to make it permanent. No worries, mate.”

“So what’s the scene tonight?”

“You and me are prostitutes that Angel has hired for the night. His particular kink is to watch. So it’ll just be you and me shaggin.”

“You mean no sex with Angel?”

Spike grinned at the dejected tone of Xander’s voice. Getting the two loves of his unlife together was going to be easier than he’d thought. “Not this time. But if things go good and we’re all happy at the end then we can do this with Angel again.”

“Alright, Spike. Let’s go.”

* * *

Spike knocked on the door and waited. After several seconds his knock was answered by a tall dark haired man.

“Angel?”

“Yes. You’re from the agency I presume?”

“Yep. I‘m Spike and this is Xander.”

“Please come in.” Angel stepped back and allowed the two young men to enter. He closed the door behind them and waited patiently while the newcomers took in the room. The lights had been left low so that most of the room was in shadow. But the huge bed in the center of the room was so well lit in contrast that it seemed to have a spotlight on it. Spike raised a brow. Angel caught the look and smiled. “I want to be able to see everything I paid for.”

Xander’s gulp was audible. Spike laughed.

“Forgive my friend. He’s new at this.”

A flicker of arousal flared in Angel’s eyes. Xander caught the look and smiled. Spike was so damn good at reading people. He managed a shy smile in Angel’s direction and had to smother a grin at Angel’s groan.

Spike took the initiative, grabbing Xander’s hand and leading to the big bed. Angel chose a chair in the corner. His position left him mostly in shadow while the two men on the bed were completely bathed in light.

Xander turned his attention to Spike when he felt a light nip on his neck. He turned and the blond captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Spike let his hands roam Xander’s back while he explored every inch of that sweet mouth. He broke the kiss only when Xander was panting with need and his rock hard erection was firmly pressing against Spike’s belly.

Spike took off Xander’s shirt then pushed him down on his back. Kneeling over him, Spike let his hands roam over the hot skin of Xander’s chest. “You feel so good, pet. So hot. I want to taste you. Can I? Can I taste you, Xander?”

A soft groan was heard from the corner and Xander realized that Angel must like dirty talk. Hmm. He’d just see what he could do with that. Making his voice as husky as possible he looked at Spike. “Please, Spike. Taste me. I want your mouth on me.”

This time the groan in the corner was matched by one from the blond on the bed. Spike felt the low sexy timber of Xander’s voice go straight to his cock. “Where do you want it, baby? Where do you want my tongue?”  
“On my nipples, Spike. Lick my nipples for me. You know that makes me so hot.”

Christ. Spike closed his eyes. He thought he might have created a monster. A sexy, hot, desirable, dirty talking monster. He bent his head and let his tongue lightly lave a sweet nipple. “Mmmm. You taste good, baby. So good.”

His raised his head a little and could just make out the sight of Angel slowly rubbing himself through his pants. He bent his head back to Xander’s chest.

“That good, baby? You like that?” He moved his head to lightly lick at Xander’s other nipple.

“God that’s good, Spike. Give me more. Bite me, please.”

Spike bit lightly and Xander arched up into Spike’s mouth with a soft cry. Spike continued to bite and suck Xander’s nipples until the man was writhing on the bed. He lifted his head and gave his lover a wicked grin. “What next, pet? What should I do next to this perfect body?”

Xander took Spike’s hand and guided it to his lap, where his erection strained against the fly of his jeans. “Touch me here. Please.”

Spike let a finger trail along the length of Xander’s cock. “Where, baby? Not sure I got that. Where should I touch you?’

Xander groaned. “ My cock, Spike. Please touch my cock.”

Spike moved his hand along Xander’s length. “Like this? Or do you want to be naked?”

“Naked. Now. Want to be naked with you.” In short order Spike stripped both himself and Xander and then settled back between Xander’s thighs.

“Hmm. Now where were we?”

Xander laughed at the devilish glint in Spike’s eye. Once again he took Spike’s hand and placed it on his now naked cock. “I think we were right about here.”

Spike let his hand rest on Xander’s erection. When he made no other move Xander looked at him quizzically. “Show me how you want it, luv. Show me how you want me to touch you.”

Xander felt liquid heat pool heat in his belly at Spike’s seductive tone. He wrapped his hand around Spike’s and slowly began to stroke, using Spike’s hand to jerk himself off. Soon he was moaning and lifting his hips into the stroking of Spike’s hand. “Faster, please. I want to come.”

“Yes, baby. Come for me. I wanna watch you.”

Several strokes later and Xander came with a harsh cry, coating Spike’s hand and his own stomach. With a wicked grin, Spike brought his hand to his lips and slowly licked off every drop of Xander’s come. There was a low moan from the corner and the sound of a zipper being undone. Spike met Xander’s gaze and grinned.

Xander sat up and ran his hand along Spike’s erection. “Poor Spike. You didn’t get a turn.” He pushed Spike down on the bed and straddled his hips. “How do you want to come tonight? Hmm? Should I use my hand?” He stroked a hand along Spike’s cock, making it twitch. “Or maybe my mouth?” He followed this suggestion with a few licks, making Spike thrash and moan. “No I know. The perfect way for you to come.” He reached out and grabbed a tube from the bedside table. Using long smooth strokes, he applied the lube to Spike’s length. He positioned himself and was just sinking onto Spike’s cock when he suddenly stopped. Spike let out a low growl of frustration. Xander had just realized that they way they were positioned let Angel have a good side view of them which was fine for the previous activities. But Xander wanted him to have the perfect view of what was next.

“Move over this way for me.” He maneuvered Spike so that the blond was lying correctly on the bed, head at the headboard and feet pointed toward to Angel. This time Xander straddled Spike and sank down, taking his cock in one smooth motion. He sat still for a minute to enjoy the sensation of being filled, and then began to move. From their position on the bed Angel had a perfect view of Spike’s cock as it slowly slid in and out of Xander’s ass.

Xander heard Angel moan and then the sound of flesh on flesh sped up as Angel began to work himself faster. Xander knew he should be embarrassed that someone else was seeing him like this, but he wasn’t. He was so turned on by the thought of Angel watching Spike fuck his ass that he began to move faster, thrusting hard and then angling his hips just right so that Spike’s cock hit his prostate on every thrust.

“God, Spike that’s so good.” He threw back his head as he rode his lover hard. “Love the way you feel in my ass. Your cock is so big. It makes me feel so full. Love the way your cock feels in my ass.“ He looked at Spike again. “Do you like it too? Do you like fucking my tight ass? Tell me that you like it.”

Spike was panting, harsh gasping breaths. “Christ, Xander. So fucking hot. Being inside you is like nothing else. Hot and tight. Love the way you feel. Love the way your tight ass grips my cock while I fuck you.”

“Come for me, Spike. I wanna feel you come inside me.”

“Oh god.” Spike grabbed Xander’s hips and began to thrust, deep hard strokes that had Xander panting his name over and over. With a cry, Spike came, buried deep inside Xander.

When Xander felt the cool wash of Spike’s release inside him, he came for the second time that night. His cry of delight almost drowned out the sound of the man in the corner reaching his own release.

* * *

Long moments later, Xander stirred from Spike’s chest at the sound of Angel leaving the room.

“Did you like that, pet?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you loved every minute of it. What a naughty boy you are Xander Harris. Talking all sexy and showing off that sweet ass.”

Xander blushed but grinned happily. “Yeah well I know you liked it and I think he did too.”

“Oh he loved it, pet. I’m sure he loved every minute of it.”

The two left the disheveled bed and dressed. Hand in hand they walked downstairs to go home. Just before they reached the door, Angel stepped out of his office. He gave the two a long look, seemed to decided something, and then crossed the room to give Spike an envelope. Without a word he went back to his office and closed the door.

Xander gave him a look but Spike refused to open the envelope until they were in the car. Finally Xander could take it no more. “Come on, Spike. Open it. What does it say?”

Spike opened the envelope and began to laugh when he saw what was inside. He handed the note to Xander. Written in Angel’s elegant hand was a single word…

…Again?

Xander grinned and looked at his lover. “Oh yeah. Again. Definitely.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, _Riley_ is a prostitute that _Giles_ picks up.

Xander stood outside the bar feeling very exposed even though he was completely dressed. This particular scenario happened to be his fantasy but he still couldn’t believe Spike actually wanted him to go the bar. He’d thought maybe they could just try this out in the privacy of their own home. He snorted. Yeah right. Spike liked the realism of the games, hence the playing in the college etc. He took another look at the sign. This particular bar was just outside the city limits and was well known as the type of place where men could come to pick up young men who were a sure thing-if the price was right. Xander looked down at his attire-skin tight blue jeans and tight black shirt that outlined everything. He certainly looked the part. He took a deep breath and went inside.

* * *

He was finishing his beer when he sensed a presence on his right.

“Can I buy you another one?”

He looked over and let his gaze wander over the newcomer. White blond hair, amazing cheekbones, lean body dressed all in black. Not bad.

“Why not?”

The blond sat down and ordered a round of drinks. “Got a name?”

“Yeah.”

The blond waited a minute and when the brunet said nothing else he asked “Gonna tell me what it is?”

“Maybe.”

“Cheeky little brat aren’t you.”

“Yeah.”

The blond laughed. “I like that. Turns me on.”

“Good. But it’s gonna cost you.”

“How much?” The blond leaned over and casually ran a hand over the hard chest and down the tight stomach. The brunet let the hand wander until it was just inches from the bulge in his jeans then he reached out and grabbed the man’s wrist.

“You haven’t paid for the privilege yet.”

The blond arched a brow at him then pulled out his wallet. He tossed $50 on the bar. “Now I want a taste. I don’t buy anything without trying it first, brat.”

“You can have a taste. And my name’s not brat. It’s Riley.”

He watched as the blond choked on the sip of beer he’d taken. “Problem?”

“No. No problem. Riley huh?”

Riley gave a cheek grin. “Yep. You can scream it for me later.”

The blond gave him a dirty look and then said “You promised me a taste of the merchandise.”

Riley reached out and took one of the blond’s hands, running it lightly along the bulge in his jeans. “Like that?”

“Oh yeah. How much?”

“I’m very expensive. Maybe you can’t afford me.”

The blond growled warningly. “Don’t tease, brat. I want you and you want what I have in my wallet. How much?”

“One hundred for a blow job and two hundred if you want to fuck my ass.”

The older man grabbed Riley and pulled him forward so that every inch of their bodies was touching. He reached around and began to run his hands along Riley’s ass. “Oh I definitely want this ass. Let’s go. Now.” He slid $200 into the pocket of Riley’s jeans and then took Riley’s hand and pulled him to the door. Then he looked back with a wicked grin. “By the way my name’s Giles. You can scream it for me when I come in your ass.”

Riley groaned and followed him outside.

The two men went inside a sleazy hotel across the street. It was the kind of place where the rooms got rented by the hour and id was definitely not required. The desk clerk didn’t even look up from his porn magazine as he slid the register over for Giles to sign. He took the cash the blond handed him and passed over a key, never looking up from the page.

Giles took the key and then the way upstairs. When he’d found the room, he unlocked the door and pulled Riley inside. The minute the door was closed he pushed the young man against it and practically attacked the sweet mouth. They kissed feverishly, hands roaming freely. Riley pulled back, panting. He looked towards the bed.

“Ok, there is no way any part of me is touching those sheets.”

“What’s the matter, little whore? Choosy?”

Riley shivered at the name. “Actually, yes I am.”

“Fine by me.” He flipped Riley around and pushed him against the wall. “I can do you right here.”

Riley groaned and pushed his ass back towards Giles. “Yes, right here. Fuck me right here.”

Giles slid his hands around to the front and undid Riley’s jeans then pushed them down to mid-thigh. Riley sent a questioning look over his shoulder. “I like them there. I like the way they frame your pretty ass.”

Riley groaned again and faced the wall. He moaned low in his throat when well slicked fingers began to play around his hole. When one slipped inside, he began to rock his hips back.

“Like that, little whore? Like my fingers inside you?”

“God yes. Want more.”

“Of course you do. And I’ve got plenty more to give you.” He slid a second finger into the tight channel and began to finger fuck Riley with fast strokes. When the man was panting harshly and moaning incoherent little sounds, Giles removed his fingers and swapped them for cock, hard.

“Yes yes yes.” Riley threw back his head in pleasure.

“I knew you’d like that little whore. Like having my cock in your ass. I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast.”

Riley couldn’t form words, could only push his ass back to meet Giles’ thrusts. He groaned as the thrusts inside sped up, quick hard strokes that pounded his body and sent waves of pleasure coursing through him.

“Harder.”

The blond smiled at the breathless command. “Alright, little whore. Any way you want it.” He pulled out and turned Riley around, pulling the man’s jeans completely off. He pulled Riley up so the brunet could wrap his legs around his waist. Bracing Riley against the wall, he placed his cock back at the slick entrance and pushed just the tip in. “But I want you to do something for me first.”

Riley moaned. He wanted that cock back inside him, all of it. Anything. Anything you want.”

Giles smiled. “All you have to do is ask me for it.”

Riley looked at him, surprised. That sounded easy enough. “Fuck me harder. I need you to fuck me harder.” He gasped when another inch was pushed inside him.

“Not bad but not what I had in mind.”

Now Riley was confused. He looked into the cool blue eyes, saw the amusement in them. His eyes widened comically when he realized what the man wanted.

“No. No way. Absolutely not.”

The cock inside him was withdrawn until just the tip was left in. Then Giles pushed his hips slightly and sank back in another inch. He began to rock his hips, not allowing more than an inch of his cock to sink in. Riley was practically sobbing in frustration.

“Please. I want you. More, please.”

“You beg so pretty, little whore. All you have to do is ask. Ask me and I’ll give it to you.”

Riley groaned in defeat. “Please, Giles, fuck me hard. I want you to fuck me hard, Giles.”

Giles smiled and then began to push, inch by inch, slowly filling Riley with his cock. When he was completely sheathed in the tight body, he looked at Riley. “Still want it hard, little whore? Hard and fast?”

“Yes.”

Giles groaned at the breathless plea in that one word. He began to move, his thrusts quick and brutal, slamming Riley into to the wall on every stroke. Riley tightened his legs around Giles’ hips and threw back his head, moaning in ecstasy.

“Don’t stop, Giles. Don’t stop.”

The blond moaned and began to move faster. He closed his eyes briefly then looked up to find chocolate eyes staring at him.

“Say my name. I want to hear it you say it.”

Giles groaned. “You’re evil, little whore.”

Riley grinned and clenched his ass muscles, causing Giles to hiss with pleasure. “Yes I am. Now say it. I want to hear you say it.”

“Riley. There how’s that.”

“Pretty sad actually. Moan it. I want you moaning my name when you come.” He clenched his muscles again and was rewarded with a gasp and a quickening of the blond’s hips. He knew the man was close. He leaned down and bit savagely into the man’s shoulder, drawing blood.

Giles threw back his head with a savage growl. He began to slam into the body beneath him, brutal thrusts that soon milked a thundering orgasm from deep in his balls.

“Fuck. Riley, Riley, Riley.” The name became a chant as he filled Riley with his sperm. He was dimly aware of Riley’s keening cry as his own orgasm hit him.

When every last drop of come had been milked from his shaft, Giles pulled gently out and then unwound Riley’s legs from his waist. He caught the young man as his knees buckled. He held him up until Riley’s breathing had returned to normal and the shaking had lessened. He quickly fastened his pants and then he turned and left the room.

* * *

Xander came outside the hotel to find Spike lighting a cigarette. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his head on Spike’s shoulder.

“Holy shit.”

Spike chuckled at the dazed quality of Xander’s voice. “You said it, luv. That was pretty friggin hot.”

Xander gently kissed the spot he had bitten earlier. “Ok?”

“More than. I can’t remember the last time I came that hard.” He tossed his cigarette aside and turned to face Xander. “Riley?”

Xander gave him a cheeky grin. “I wanted to try something different. We always use different variations of our own names.”

“But Riley? You could have permanently damaged me, pet. Making me scream that name while I came.”

Xander snorted. “Yeah like you have room to talk, Giles. I’m going to need therapy after this.”

Spike laughed. “You liked it, brat. Admit it.”

“I refuse to on the grounds that the answer might tend to incriminate me.”

Spike laughed again. “Come on, luv. Let’s go home. It’s going to take several hours of long, slow, sweet sex and many repetitions of your name to erase the horrible image of Riley naked.”

“Well I guess it’s the least I can do, seeing as how I’m the one that tortured you with that image.”

“I thought you’d see things my way.” Reaching out, Spike took Xander’s hand and together they headed for the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Xander and Spike are a couple looking to add another man into the mix.

Xander checked the slip of paper in his pocket one more time. Yep, this was the place. It looked decent enough and was in a nice neighborhood. He put the paper away and went inside.

* * *

Xander sat at the bar and ordered a beer. As he sipped, he looked around. Nothing about this place screamed gay bar. He was glad. He was nervous enough as it was. He was just finishing his beer when he sensed a presence on the left. He turned to see a good-looking brunet standing next to him.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Xander nodded and the man took a seat next to him. When their drinks arrived, he turned to Xander. “My name is Angel. I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before.”

Xander smiled. “It’s my first time here. I’m from out of town. My name is Alexander by the way. My friends call me Xander.”

Angel sipped his drink and watched Xander for a minute. “Is this your first time in a gay bar? You seem a little…nervous.”

Xander laughed. “Is it that obvious? Yeah I’m nervous but not about the bar. I’ve been to places like this before. I’ve never been to one with the express purpose of taking someone home though.”

Angel looked startled and then he laughed. “On the prowl, huh?”

“Yep. My boyfriend has been wanting a threesome for awhile now but I haven’t really been sure that I wanted to. We decided that while we’re here on vacation we should just go for it.”

“Is your boyfriend here?”

“No. Since I was the one who was unsure, he thought it would be better if I did the choosing.”

Angel was quiet for a minute. “Have you chosen yet?”

Xander let his gaze roam the lithe form of the man seated next to him. He met Angel’s gaze and smiled. “The minute I saw you. Interested?”

Angel felt his cock stir. “Very.”

Xander stood up. “Then let’s get out of here.”

They left the bar, Angel following Xander’s rental car. Xander pulled into the driveway of a beach house.

“Nice place.” Angel said.

“Thanks.”

Xander let them in and then hollered, “Spike. I’m home.”

“In the bedroom, love.”

Angel grinned. “So much for that awkward getting-to-know-you phase.”

Xander laughed and led Angel upstairs. They found Spike in the hot tub, bottle of beer in hand.

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven. We need to get one of these things.” He eyed Angel appreciatively. “Who’s your friend?”

“Spike, this is Angel.”

“Nice choice, love.” He pouted sexily. “I’m all naked and alone here. Gonna fix that, Xan?”

Xander smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. He started slightly when Angel came up behind him and brushed his hands away.

“Let me.”

Xander sighed and leaned back, enjoying the feel of Angel’s body pressed against his back. He locked eyes with Spike and watched his lover watch him being undressed. Angel’s fingers slowly undid the buttons on Xander’s shirt. Angel tossed the shirt aside and then let his hands run along Xander’s chest, occasionally squeezing his nipples gently. Xander moaned and pressed against Angel. Angel bent his head and licked lightly along Xander’s collarbone. He dropped his hands to Xander’s jeans.

“Can I take these off?”

“P..p…please.”

Angel knelt behind Xander and removed the man’s shoes and socks. As he stood up, he made sure to let his body rub along every inch of Xander’s. He bent his head again, nipping Xander’s shoulder gently before sliding his hands back down to the fly of Xander’s jeans. He let his fingers brush lightly along the hardness he found there and Xander moaned.

“Angel.” The name was a breathless sigh.

Xander moaned again and pushed his hips forward. Angel undid the snap on Xander’s jeans and then slowly pulled the zipper down. He slid his hand inside and rubbed Xander through his boxers. Xander groaned and brought a hand up to tangle in Angel’s hair. He could feel the other man’s erection pressing into his butt while his cock was being gently stroked.

“Oh God, Angel, please.”

Angel’s groan was matched by one from Spike. The blond had dropped a hand down and was stroking his own erection softly. Xander opened his eyes to see Spike watching them with open admiration.

“I want to feel you naked.” Angel’s voice was low and husky. He pushed Xander’s jeans down and then completely off. Capturing Spike’s gaze he let his hands settle at the waistband of Xander’s boxers. Knowing he had the blond’s full attention, he slowly slid the boxers off, freeing Xander’s aching cock.

This time Angel’s hand wrapped around naked flesh and Xander hissed in pleasure. He moved his hips in time with the stroking of Angel’s hand.

“I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

Angel kissed his shoulder but didn’t stop the movement of his hand. “I know. I want you to. I want you to come for me. I want you to come for me while your lover watches me bring you off.”

“Oh Jesus.” Xander began to rock his hips faster, his eyes locked on Spike. He came with a harsh cry, spilling his warm seed over Angel’s hand. He heard an echoing cry from Spike and knew that he had come as well.

Xander’s knees buckled and he sagged against Angel, letting the bigger man hold him up. Seconds later he was practically attacked by a wet and naked Spike. He groaned as Spike captured his mouth in a fierce kiss.

“That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.” Spike said when he had finally let go of Xander’s mouth.

“Felt pretty good, too.” Xander said with a grin.

Spike laughed but then his expression sobered. “Just one little problem, love.”

Xander looked at Spike, confused. “What’s that?”

“Angel’s not naked.”

Angel groaned when two pairs of hands grabbed him, quickly stripping him of his clothes. He let himself be pulled to the bed. He looked up to find Spike eyeing his erection. The blond gave him a sexy smile and Angel groaned again.

“Like me take care of that for you, pet?”

Angel nodded, eyes never leaving Spike’s face. Spike bent his head and gave Angel’s cock a long lick. Angel moaned and lifted his hips slightly. Spike gave Angel’s cock a few more loving licks before taking the entire length in his mouth and beginning to suck.

Xander watched Spike’s head moving slowly up and down as he sucked Angel’s cock. He moved to Angel’s side and took a flat nipple in his mouth, licking and nipping at it gently until it hardened for him. Then he treated the other nipple to the same sensuous torment.

Angel was lost in sensations. A hot, wet mouth sucking at his nipples while a cooler one sucked his cock. It was amazing. He groaned and ran his fingers through soft blond hair.

“That’s so good, Spike.”

“Come for me, pet. I want to taste you.”

Several strong sucks later and Angel did, flooding Spike’s mouth with his come. Spike swallowed then sat up to pull Xander into a heated kiss. He let Xander explore his mouth, let him taste Angel there.

When the two pulled away, they found Angel watching them.

“Don’t stop on my account.”  
Spike grinned and pulled Xander into another heated kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both panting. Spike trailed a hand down to fondle Xander’s growing erection.

“I want you to fuck me, love. Fuck me while Angel watches.”

Matching groans came from the other two occupants of the bed and Spike grinned. He was so good it was scary. Making sure both men were watching him, he turned around and knelt on all fours, giving Angel and Xander a perfect view of his ass.

Xander grabbed the lube from the bedside table and knelt behind Spike. He squeezed a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers and then began to rub Spike’s hole gently, caressing around it but not entering.

“Please, Xan, don’t tease. Want you inside.”

Xander obliged, sliding two fingers deep inside Spike. He began to gently stretch his lover’s body, preparing him.

“So good, pet. That feels so good. Love it when you touch me like that.”

“Want more, sweetheart?”

“Want you. Always.”

Xander removed his fingers and used the lube to slick his cock. He positioned himself at Spike’s entrance and pushed in, deep and hard, the way Spike liked it.

“Yes.” Spike hissed.

Xander gripped Spike’s hips and began to move in hard, fast strokes. Spike thrust back, meeting Xander stroke for stroke. They moved in perfect rhythm, each stroke bringing them closer to completion.

Angel watched the two men, enjoying the contrast between them. They looked so perfect together. He ached to touch his cock but didn’t. He knew exactly where he wanted to be when he came for the second time. For now he decided to enjoy the show.

Xander was moving faster now, knowing he was close. He reached around and took Spike’s cock in his fist, stroking him with a hard, fast rhythm that soon had the blond panting. Moments later he was rewarded with the feel of Spike’s come spilling into his hand. When he had coaxed the last drops from the now spent organ, he grabbed Spike’s hips and began to pound faster until he released his own come deep in Spike’s ass. They collapsed on the bed, both struggling to regain their breath.

When Xander regained his senses, he found Angel propped against the headboard watching them, desire clearly written on his face. He dropped a kiss on Spike’s mouth, grabbed the lube he had discarded earlier, and then crawled up to Angel.

Angel watched him, a slight smile on his face. When Xander poured a generous amount of lube into his palm and began to stroke Angel’s cock, the big man sighed with pleasure.  
Soon he was panting with need, eyes closed while his hips moved in time with Xander’s stroking hand.

Xander watched Angel’s face, enjoying the play of emotion there. He straddled Angel’s hips. Angel opened his eyes to find Xander watching him. When he had Angel’s full attention, Xander reached behind and gently grasped Angel’s erection in his fist. Carefully he lowered himself down until Angel was buried to the hilt inside him.

“Oh my God.” Angel moaned at the tight heat that was now encasing his rigid cock.

Xander couldn’t form words. It was so strange having another cock inside him, where only Spike had ever been before. He sat still for a moment, taking in the differences. This cock wasn’t really longer than Spike’s but it was certainly thicker. Xander felt full almost to the point of it being uncomfortable. Tentatively he began to move.

Angel did his best to relax and let Xander control the pace but it was so hard not to fling him down and fuck him into the mattress. He’d never felt heat like this before. He groaned and thrust his hips up, silently asking Xander for more.

Xander looked at Angel, saw the raw need on his face, felt the pleasure building inside him. He gave a low moan and bent his head to capture Angel’s mouth. It was the first kiss they’d ever shared. Both men were panting by the time they broke apart.

“Angel, please. Fuck me.” Xander begged, voice husky with passion.

Angel moaned, all control lost at the broken plea from Xander. He flipped them so that Xander was on his back. He lifted Xander’s legs and draped them over his shoulders then began to move.

Xander shuddered at the deep penetration. He thought he might scream with the pleasure/pain of it. When Angel’s cock stroked across the little nub inside him, he did scream. He grabbed Angel’s hips, pulling the big man against him.

“There, Angel. Please, right there.”

Angel smiled and brushed a sweaty lock of hair from Xander’s forehead. He obliged, hitting that spot for Xander with every stroke.

Xander was writhing with need. Angel felt so good inside him. He clenched the muscles of his anus tight around Angel and was rewarded with a shudder from the bigger man.  
“You keep doing that and it’ll all be over.” Angel moaned breathlessly.

Very deliberately Xander met Angel’s gaze…and squeezed.

“Oh fuck.” All semblance of control lost, Angel began to thrust hard and deep. He lay more fully on top of Xander, so that the younger man‘s cock was trapped between their bodies. The friction was delicious and Xander came with a harsh cry, his come coating their stomachs. When Angel felt Xander come, he allowed himself his own orgasm, flooding Xander’s insides with his cool come. He collapsed on top of Xander, completely spent.

* * *

"You’re squishing my boyfriend, peaches.” Spike’s amused tone brought Xander and Angel back to earth.

“Sorry.” Angel moved to roll off only to feel Xander’s arms tighten around him.

“Not squished. Don’t pull out yet.” Xander’s tone was warm, sleepy, and completely sated.

Angel looked to Spike, not sure if this was ok or not. Playing games was one thing but Xander belonged to Spike.

Spike caught the worried look on Angel’s face and smiled. “It’s ok, love. I’m not jealous or anything.”

“You sure?” Angel still looked worried. He had spent too many years estranged from his Childe; he didn’t want to do anything to damage the relationship they had managed to re-forge.

Before Spike could answer, there was a loud smack as Xander slapped Angel on the ass. The astonished look on Angel’s face caused Spike to erupt in gales of laughter.

“Trying to sleep here. I’m ok, Spike’s ok, Angel’s ok. We’re all happy. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

With a rueful grin, Angel moved to lie next to Xander. He pulled the warm, sleepy human to him and smiled when Xander snuggled up next to him, his head on Angel’s chest. Spike molded himself to Xander’s back and flung an arm across him so that one hand rested on Angel’s hip. Soon the three were fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Xander runs into the Big Bad.

Xander was just getting out of the shower when his cell phone beeped. He checked it and found a text message from Spike.

 _Cemetery-outside my old crypt-one hour_

Xander couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He loved this particular game. What could he say, he had a thing for bad boys. And you didn’t get any badder than the Big Bad himself.

* * *

Xander wandered through the cemetery, disgusted with himself. He knew he shouldn’t be out here without Buffy. He wasn’t a fighter. But he’d thought he’d heard something as he walked past and he’d decided to investigate. Ignoring the voice that told him that investigating strange noises was what got bosomy cheerleaders hacked to pieces in all those horror films he loved, he entered the cemetery. He wasn’t a bosomy cheerleader so he should have nothing to worry about. Right? Right. And that’s when the voice spoke, practically in his ear and making him jump a foot.

“Well, well. What do we have here? A Scooby, all alone and unprotected.”

He turned slowly, praying that the voice was just a figment of his imagination. But no such luck. There he was, leather duster, bleached blond hair, habitual cigarette, leaning negligently against a tombstone.

“Spike? What are you doing here? I thought Buffy had run you and Dru out of town.” He managed to sound nonchalant even though his knees were starting to shake.

“Got bored. Decided to look up my old pals in Sunnyhell.”

“You don’t have any pals here, Spike.”

Spike laid a theatrical hand over his heart. “Ah Xander, you wound me. You know you missed me.”

Xander had been carefully sliding backwards while Spike spoke, waiting for an opportunity to run. He turned and made it no more than a step before Spike was right in front of him.

“You’re not leaving so soon, are you pet?”

“Wh…what do you want, Spike?”

Spike gave him a little leer and Xander groaned at the opening he had just given the vampire.

“Want you, Xander. Want to bend you over right here and fuck that virgin ass.”

Xander shivered at the fear those words sent through him. But under the fear was a shiver of arousal too. He didn’t like to admit it but he’d been thinking about something like this since Angel had ‘given’ him to Spike on Parent’s Night’. But that didn’t mean he was going to let Spike have his evil, perverted way with him. Didn’t matter if just the sound of the vampire’s voice could turn his insides to mush, Xander was a Scooby. One of the good guys. And the good guys _did not_ bend over in cemeteries and let bleached blond vampires do naughty things to their asses. No matter how sexy said vampire was.

Spike watched the play of emotions on Xander’s face. Inwardly, he smiled. The whelp wanted him; he could smell it. He just needed a little persuasion. Spike grinned.

Xander saw that grin and did the only sensible thing he could. He ran. He ended up behind an old mausoleum and paused for breath. He carefully looked around the corner of the building. No Spike in sight. But the entrance was. If he could make it out of the cemetery, he could make it to one of the shops on Main street. Taking another cautious look behind him, he began to back slowly towards the entrance…and backed right into Spike.

Hands settled on his waist and pulled him back against a lean, hard body. Xander closed his eyes in defeat.

“Well that was fun. Nothing like a little hunt to get the blood pumping fast and hot.” He bent his head and let his tongue run lightly along Xander’s jugular. He groaned when the boy’s heart rate accelerated, making the pulse there race faster. “Want to taste you, pet. Want to bury my cock deep inside you, fuck you til you scream, and then drink you while you come.”

Xander’s knees buckled and the only thing holding him up was Spike’s strong arms. That wasn’t supposed to sound sexy. Sexy and hot and thrilling. It should scare the hell out of him, a vampire wanting to drink from him. But he could feel Spike’s erection pressed into his backside and his lips grazing his neck and all Xander could do was wonder what it would feel like, just once, to give in to what he wanted.

Spike could feel the tremors running through Xander, knew the struggle he was having with his own desires. Humans. They’d be so much happier if they weren’t so repressed. Of course if they weren’t so repressed, he wouldn’t get to have fun like this. He smiled and ran a hand down to stroke Xander’s hard length.

Xander moaned and the sound shocked him back to his senses. He couldn’t do this.

“Stop, Spike.”

The hand kept stroking. “Don’t want to. Want to play.”

Xander tried to make his voice forceful. “Well I don’t. Go play with someone else.”

Spike felt a stab of anger but then he smiled wickedly to himself. “Ok, pet. If you don’t want to play, I’m sure I can find someone else to play with.” He waited a beat and then whispered in Xander’s ear. “Maybe Red would like to play with me.”

Xander whirled, dark eyes flashing as he launched himself at Spike. They hit the ground hard, Xander on top. Within seconds, Spike had flipped them so he was on top of Xander, lying suggestively between the brunet’s legs. Xander tried to hit Spike, but the blond only laughed and captured Xander’s wrist. He pushed Xander’s arms up and pinned them over his head. He eyed his new toy appreciatively.

“You look so damn sexy like this, pet.”

Dark eyes glittered angrily at him. Spike grinned.

“Come on, pet. Don’t be like that. You lost. Now it’s time to pay the forfeit.”

Spike moved his hips so he could rub his erection against Xander’s. Xander moaned at the contact. Spike bent his head and captured Xander’s mouth in a hard, possessive kiss, never stopping the rocking motions against Xander’s cock.

Xander was moving, helpless to stop himself as he sought more friction on his sensitive erection. Spike’s mouth was cool and he tasted of nicotine and whiskey, a combination Xander found intoxicating. He barely noticed when Spike released his hands so that he could reach between them and remove Xander’s jeans.

Spike groaned his hand closed around warm flesh. The boy had an exceptional cock, nice and thick and extremely responsive. He felt it quiver in his hand as he stroked it.

Xander found himself digging his hands into Spike’s shoulders, desperately needing something to hold onto. The contrast of Spike’s cool hand on his overheated flesh was too much. He groaned in disappointment when Spike’s hand left his cock.

“Hands and knees, now, boy.” Spike’s voice was a low growl that sent shivers through his whole body. Wordlessly he turned and knelt before Spike.

Spike took a minute to enjoy the sight in front of him, the human on his hands and knees, compliant and waiting for Spike’s cock. The thought caused his already painful erection to swell even more and he groaned. He undid his jeans and released his cock. Stroking himself slowly he drank in the sight of Xander‘s naked ass.

Xander tensed a little when he felt cool hands on his ass. Cool fingers slid between his cheeks and began to caress him. Xander moaned and parted his thighs more for Spike.

Spike settled himself between Xander’s legs and began to slide his cock along the crease in Xander’s ass. He brought a wrist to his mouth and bit deeply. Warm blood began to flow and he carefully coated his cock in the sticky fluid. He pressed the head of his cock to Xander’s hole and shoved in hard.

Xander hissed in a breath at the exquisite pleasure/pain of Spike’s entrance. He tensed a little and Spike groaned.

“So fucking tight, pet. Never been inside anyone as tight as you.”

Xander moaned and thrust his hips, fucking back at Spike. He loved the feel of the long, hard cock sliding in and out of him and never wanted it to stop.

“More, Spike. Harder.”

Spike obliged, tightening his hands on Xander’s hips and setting a fast pace that soon had Xander panting. Xander let out a low groan…and then froze.

Voices. Less than fifty feet away. Oh shit. Buffy and Willow.

Spike draped himself over Xander, placing his hands on top of the boy’s. Xander gasped as the new position pushed Spike deeper into his ass.

“Better be quiet, boy. Wouldn’t want the Slayer to hear you, would you?”

Xander turned his incredulous gaze to Spike. There was absolutely no way in this world or any other he was letting Spike fuck him with Buffy and Willow nearby.

Spike merely raised an eyebrow and pulled out slowly. Only to push back in even more slowly. Then he began to move in shallow thrusts that sent little tremors through out Xander’s whole body.

Xander couldn’t help himself; he moaned loudly at a particularly skillful rub of his prostate.

Spike’s voice was amused as he whispered in Xander’s ear. “Better be quiet, pet. Wouldn’t want your friends to see us like this would you? You on your hands and knees with the Big Bad buried nine inches in your sweet ass.” He grabbed Xander’s hips and began to fuck him in earnest.

Xander was writhing now, Spike’s cock doing incredible things to his insides. His breath was coming in harsh little pants that sounded extremely loud to him. Oh God, he should stop this. Stop before Buffy and Willow stumbled on them. But he couldn’t stop now. He was so close. He could do this. He could be quiet. Even though he’s sure that the wet sounds of Spike’s dick sliding in and out of his ass can be heard citywide. Even though it felt so damn good he wanted to scream. But he won’t. He could do this.

Spike grinned in admiration. Xander had managed to stifle his moans and cries and Spike knew that the girls weren’t close enough to hear the breathy little pants that he was making. Gotta admire the kid’s willpower. But he is evil; and he liked to live dangerously.

Xander sighed when Spike pulled him up until he was straddling the blond’s thighs. He could feel Spike’s hard chest pressed against his back. He let his head fall back to rest on Spike’s shoulder.

It was the exact opening Spike was waiting for. With a final hard thrust, he buried his cock to the hilt inside Xander’s ass at the same time his fangs descended to bury themselves deep in the sensitive flesh of Xander’s neck.

There was no way to stop the scream this time. Xander could feel Spike come deep inside him, filling him at the same time he was draining him. He could feel his own orgasm shooting from him as Spike stroked his cock. The sensations were so intense he actually passed out.

* * *

When he came to, the first thing he saw was Spike grinning at him like the Cheshire cat.

“Bastard.”

“Hey now. My Mum was a respectable married woman when she had me, thanks ever so much.”

“So, did we treat Buffy and Will to a free show?”

“Course not. They left the cemetery before the big finale.” He gave Xander a little half smile. “Have to say their unexpected arrival added a nice, new twist though.”

Xander laughed. “Yeah, I guess it did. That whole thrill-of-being-caught thing.“ He pulled on his jeans and looked up to see Spike eyeing his neck.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just like seeing my mark on you.”

Xander smiled. He liked it to. He cast a seductive glance in Spike’s direction. “Wanna go home and mark me some more?”

Amber eyes flashed in the darkness and Xander laughed.

“Come on, lover. Last one home has to sleep in the wet spot.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Angel and Spike have an impromptu bachelor party for Xander.

Xander stood outside the door to his and Spike’s apartment. It felt weird knocking on his own door but he was looking forward to this game. Angel was in town and it had been a couple of weeks since that amazing night when he’d first had sex with Angel. He was a little nervous about seeing him again but excited to.

* * *

Xander knocked on the door and waited. After several minutes with no answer, he began to wonder if maybe Spike wasn’t home. He knocked again and this time got a response. Spike was a little out of breath and his platinum hair was mussed. Xander didn’t think much of it, too lost in his thoughts.

“Xan, come on in.” The blond stepped back to let him enter. “Something wrong?”

Xander shrugged. “Nah. Same old, same old. Wedding plans. I needed to get out and…” For the first time, he noticed the dark haired man seated on the couch. “You’ve got company. Sorry. I’ll just go.”

“You don’t have to. Stay and have a beer with us. This is Angel. He’s an old friend from L.A.”

The two men shook hands and Xander took a seat on the chair opposite the couch. Spike brought him a beer and then took a seat next to Angel on the couch.

“So, girl driving you crazy again?” Spike asked sympathetically.

“Yeah. Who knew getting married would be such a pain in the ass?”

“You’re getting married?” Angel asked, tone polite.

“Yep. Don’t get me wrong, she’s a great girl but…”

He sent a devilish look Spike’s way and Spike had to choke back a laugh. He had a pretty good idea what was coming next.

“…well Buffy’s a bit of a control freak.”

Angel choked on his beer. “Your fiancée’s name is Buffy?”

“Yep. God only knows what her mother was thinking. But anyway, like I was saying, she’s great and all that but definitely likes things to go her way. She wants my opinion on everything then disregards it and does what she wants. If I tell her to just go with what she wants she starts to complain that I don’t love her anymore and blah blah blah.” He took a drink, sighing morosely.

“So why marry her?” Angel asked.

Xander shot him a lascivious grin. “Cuz she’s stacked. Not real tall but the girl is built. Legs that won’t quit, sweet little ass, really big…”

Spike couldn’t take it anymore. He burst out laughing and Angel shot him a dirty look. Spike managed to get himself under control and slip back into the scene.

“Come on, Xan. You know that’s not the only reason.”

Xander sighed. “You’re right. She’s also sweet and smart and funny but this wedding stuff is making me crazy.”

“You sound like you need to blow off some steam.” Spike said.

“Yeah, well you figure out how and let me know.”

Spike shot a look at Angel. Angel read the look in his eyes and smiled before nodding slightly. Spike got up to get fresh drinks. When he got back, he eyed Xander thoughtfully.

“What?”

“Well, I was just thinking that you haven‘t had a bachelor party.”

“Can’t. Buffy says it’s just an excuse to ogle naked girls and get drunk.”

“What if I promise not to get you drunk and that there will be no naked girls?”

“Well that wouldn’t be much fun now would it?”

Angel let his eyes run over Xander. “I don’t know about that. I think we could have plenty of fun without a single naked girl.”

Xander wasn’t sure he liked the looks he was getting from Spike’s friend. But he didn’t want to be impolite so he said, “Really? What did you have in mind?”

“Oh just a little party for three.” Angel reached out and ran a casual hand through Spike’s hair.

Xander stared at the mussed hair and his brain finally made the connection; messy hair, labored breathing, didn’t answer the door right away. He stared wide-eyed at the two men on the couch.

“You and Angel were…you…”

“So what do you say, Xan?” Spike grinned. “Buffy never said you couldn’t ogle naked guys, now did she?”

Xander felt his mouth go dry. Oh holy hell. The mental images he was suddenly getting were bad. Bad and wrong and…sexy and hot and…no! Bad and wrong. He was right the first time. He was so not thinking about cheating on Buffy…

And that’s when Angel let the hand that was playing with Spike’s hair take a slow trip south until it was rubbing gently at the front of Spike’s jeans.

Xander let out a little groan and felt his own jeans grow tight. He knew he should leave but he couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of that hand stroking the growing bulge in Spike’s jeans.

Spike leaned back against the couch and enjoyed the feel of Angel playing with him. They had been fooling around on the couch and were just about to get to the good stuff when Xander had knocked on the door.

Angel watched Spike’s face as he stroked him. Eyes closed, head thrown back, hips moving slowly under Angel’s ministrations. He looked at Xander out of the corner of his eye and smiled. The man looked completely shell shocked.

Spike groaned when he felt Angel tug at his zipper. He lifted himself slightly off the couch so Angel could remove his jeans for him. When Spike was naked from the waist down, Angel slid from the couch and knelt before Spike. He bent his head and licked just the tip of Spike’s shaft.

“Like that, little one?”

Spike groaned at the pet name. “Mmm. You know I do.”

Angel smiled at him before bending his head once again. He took the head of Spike’s cock in his mouth and began to suck gently. He played with the tip for awhile before lowering his head and taking the entire length in his mouth.

Spike moaned at the wetness surrounding his cock. Angel had a wonderful mouth and Spike loved the feel of it on him. So he was understandably upset when Angel let go of his cock after only a few teasing sucks.

“Shh, little one. I’ll give you what you want. Just be patient.” Angel stood and removed his clothes, enjoying the way Spike watched him. When he was naked, he leaned down and removed Spike’s shirt. He ran teasing hands over Spike’s nipples and smiled when they hardened at his touch. He grabbed an afghan from the back of the couch and spread it on the floor, between the couch and the chair.

“Come lie on the floor, on your back.”

Spike did and within seconds Angel was kneeling over him, his hard cock over Spike’s face and his own face at Spike’s groin. Angel took Spike’s cock in his mouth and began to suck enthusiastically.

Spike let out a little whimper before taking Angel into his own mouth. He loved this position, hard cock in his mouth and a wet mouth on his cock.

Xander stared, open mouthed with shock. He felt like he’d stumbled into a porn movie-except there was no cheesy music. He watched as the two men writhed and moaned in shared ecstasy.

Spike wished this would last forever, knew it wouldn’t. He was too turned on by the thought of giving Angel pleasure, receiving pleasure back, and having Xander watch it all. With a groan of satisfaction, he came and was rewarded soon after with a rush of come from Angel. He greedily swallowed it all and then let the spent cock slip carefully out of his mouth.

“Fuck.”

Angel laughed at the breathless tone of Xander’s voice. “Well if you insist.”

And before Xander knew what was happening he found himself pulled to the floor and undressed. He felt cool hands everywhere and then he was being jerked off, slowly and exquisitely. He came with a hoarse cry, his come landing on his belly with wet plops. Two cool tongues licked him clean and he figured he’d died and gone to heaven.

“You guys really know how to throw a party.”

Spike laughed and Angel grinned at him. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Angel turned to Spike. “Hands and knees, Spike. Going to give your friend a show he’ll never forget.”

Arousal flared, hot and fierce in Spike’s belly and he did as he was told, making sure his ass was turned towards Xander.

Angel smiled approvingly when he saw that Xander had stretched out on his side, head propped in his hand, to enjoy the show. He turned to give Spike his full attention.

Spike sighed when he felt Angel’s hands caressing the cheeks of his butt. He felt those big hands gently pull the cheeks of his ass apart and then Angel’s tongue was on him, in him and he gasped. He began to moan helplessly as Angel tongued and licked his ass. Long wet strokes along his ass crack, tongue swirling around his hole and then pressing inside. He groaned in frustration when Angel pulled away only to sigh in pleasure when well lubed fingers slid deep inside his ass. He began to rock his hips slightly, fucking himself on Angel’s fingers.

“Please, Angel. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.”

“No.”

Spike shot an incredulous look at Angel. Angel just lay down on his back, pulling Spike on top of him. “Ride me.”

Spike grinned and reached back to take Angel’s cock in his hand. He positioned it at his entrance and then slid down slowly until he was fully seated on Angel’s shaft. They both moaned at the sensation. Spike sat still for a minute, enjoying the fullness, and then he began to move. Slowly at first, teasing them both. Then Spike leaned forward, bracing his hands on Angel’s chest. He gasped at the different angle and then began riding Angel at a hard, fast pace that had them both panting.

“God, Angel, I’m going to come soon.” Spike moaned.

Angel reached out and wrapped his hand firmly around the base of Spike’s cock. “Not yet.” He pulled out of Spike and the blond groaned.

“Damn it, Angel, I was so close.”

Angel dropped a kiss on his nose. “I know. But don’t worry, you’re going to like this.” When he was sure Spike had control of himself, he let go of Spike’s cock and turned to Xander.

“Come here, Xander.”

Xander gulped and did as he was told. He let Angel maneuver him into the position he wanted him in, on his side with his back to Angel. He moaned with pleasure when Angel slid two lubed fingers into his ass and began to stretch him gently.

When Angel was satisfied that Xander was well prepared, he slid forward and pressed the head of his cock to Xander’s opening. With a gentle push, he slid deep inside the welcoming body.

Xander moaned softly as he was being filled. He waited for Angel to begin fucking him and when he didn‘t he sent a questioning look over his shoulder.

Angel smiled at him. He didn’t say anything, just squeezed some more lube into his hand and began to stroke Xander’s cock. He looked up to see Spike watching his hand.

“Going to watch or are you going to join us?” Angel asked.

Spike gave him a cheeky grin and then lay down on his side, back to Xander. Angel kept a firm grasp on Xander’s cock and Spike wiggled back, impaling himself on Xander’s hard shaft.

“Oh Christ.” Xander couldn’t help but whimper at the sensations; hard cock in his ass and his cock inside Spike’s ass.

Angel leaned down and whispered in Xander’s ear, “Ok, now pull back out of Spike.”

Xander did and groaned as the movement pushed him back onto Angel’s cock.

“Good, now thrust in again.”

Xander did and was once again encased in Spike’s tight ass.

“Just like that, baby. As fast or as slow as you want to.”

Xander began to move, fucking into Spike with each forward movement and fucking back onto Angel with each pull out. It was so intense; Xander felt sweat break out over his body and he began to pant; short, breathy little moans and sighs.

Spike began to stroke himself. He loved the feel of Xander moving in and out of his ass and the sounds he was making were turning Spike on even more.

Angel groaned at the tightness of Xander’s body. He watched the three of them moving together and groaned again at the sexy sight.

Xander quickened his pace, felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. He didn’t think he’d ever wanted anything as much as he wanted to come inside Spike and feel Angel come inside him. Moments later he was rewarded with the first of those things, emptying himself in Spike’s ass with a low, keening cry. He heard Spike give a hoarse shout of release and smiled. Seconds later he heard a matching a cry from Angel and felt a rush of semen as Angel came.

* * *

Xander gave a little sigh of disappointment when Angel’s spent cock slid out of him then had to laugh when he got the same reaction from Spike. He flopped on his back, feeling well and truly fucked. He felt eyes on him and turned to find Angel staring at him.

“Controlling fiancée Buffy, huh?”

Xander tried a look of contrition, grinned when he saw it wasn’t working and said, “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

Spike stretched languorously. “At least he didn’t call himself Riley.”

Angel looked aghast. “He did not.”

Xander shook his head. “C’mon guys. He’s not that bad.”

Both vampires gave identical shudders of disgust.

Spike looked over at Angel and grinned. “Course I got my revenge.”

“Spike, don’t even go there.”

Now Angel was intrigued. “How?”

“Called myself Giles.”

Angel watched in fascination as a blush suffused Xander’s face. “Giles, huh?”

“I saw him naked once.”

Xander grabbed a pillow and hit Spike with it. “Evil lying dead thing. There’s no way you ever saw Giles naked.”

“Did too. Right after I got chipped. Was chained in the bathtub and someone didn’t close the door all the way. He came down for a midnight snack and I got an eyeful of naked watcher.”

Xander stuck his head under the pillow he had used to hit Spike. “Not listening.”

Spike sent a wicked grin Angel’s way. “You know, he had a really nice di…”

“That’s it. I’m outta here.” Xander stood up and headed for the bathroom. “Gonna take a shower.”

Angel waited until he was out of the room. “You really shouldn’t bait him like that.”

“Lighten up, Peaches. He doesn’t have a thing for Giles. If he did, I wouldn’t tease him like this.”

“Then what was that all about.”

“Cuz Xander does have a…well an authority figure kink, I guess you could call it. I know he’s probably got a really hot fantasy in his head about it if I can just get him to admit to it.”

Just then Xander stuck his head out of the bathroom. “Isn’t anyone going to join me?”

Spike and Angel looked at each other, grinned, and raced for the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Xander meets Angel and his submissive Spike. Light D/s, spanking in this chapter.

Xander pulled up in front of the house Angel had borrowed from a friend. He had been looking forward to this all day. He’d always wanted to try a BDSM scene but with Spike’s chip they really couldn’t. They had gotten very good at gauging just how far they could go but they still had to be careful. Xander grinned. Not tonight though. He grabbed the pizza box and headed for the door.

* * *

Xander rang the bell and waited impatiently. This was his last delivery of the night and he was ready to go home. He forgot his impatience, however, when the door opened. The man standing there was drop dead gorgeous. Short, spiky, brown hair; liquid brown eyes; and the kind of body men spent hours in the gym obtaining. Xander realized he was staring and blushed.

“Uh, hi. Delivery for Angel.”

“Could you set it on the front table while I grab my wallet?”

Xander stepped into the foyer and set the box on the table. His eyes scanned the room while he waited. The foyer led into a spacious living room; the kind of room Xander wished was in his own house. He stepped forward to get a better look at the room.

Hmm. Fireplace that practically took up one wall, stereo system that made his look like garage sale rejects, big screen tv, naked blond man in the corner…

What the hell?

Xander swung his head back towards the corner, sure he was seeing things. But no. There was a naked man standing in the corner, hands braced on the wall, bent slightly forward so his butt was pushed out.

“That’s my slave, Spike.”

Xander jumped a foot. Angel had come up behind him. His breath tickled the back of Xander’s ear when he spoke again.

“He’s been very bad this afternoon and is waiting for me to decide on his punishment.”

Xander’s cock made a frantic leap in his jeans at the word ‘punishment’.

“Would you like to stay and watch?”

Xander turned astonished eyes to the man, who only smiled and waited for his reply. After a moment’s hesitation, he nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Angel chuckled and led him to one of the couches. After they were seated, Angel left and came back quickly with two beers and some plates. He handed one of the beers to Xander, who smiled gratefully. His mouth felt like a desert. Angel opened the box of pizza and selected a slice. “Hungry?”

“No. Thank you.” His stomach was in knots and he knew he wouldn’t be able to eat anything.

“What’s your name?”

“Xander.”

Angel nodded his head towards the corner where Spike stood quietly. “Beautiful like that, isn’t he?”

Xander realized that from this couch, they had an unobstructed view of Spike. He watched the man for a minute; the slave stood perfectly still and Xander admired his control. If that was him, he’d be shaking like a leaf.

Angel seemed to sense his thoughts. “He’s very well trained.” He paused and smiled. “Most of the time. But every once in awhile his smart mouth earns him a red butt.”

Unbidden, the image of Spike bent over Angel’s knees, getting his ass spanked, popped into Xander’s head and he groaned.

Angel hid a small smile. This was going to be interesting. It was time to get started.

“Slave.” The tone was quiet but forceful.

Immediately Spike dropped to his knees and crawled to his Master. Kneeling before Angel, he kept his eyes downcast and waited for instructions.

“I’m finished here. I’d like an after dinner drink.” Angel turned to Xander. “Would you like another?”

“Yes, please.”

Angel turned back to Spike. “You may clean up from dinner and then bring back a beer for Xander and a whiskey for me.”

Spike stood and silently picked up the box and plates. He left the room and was back a few minutes later, carrying the requested drinks. He handed them out and then dropped to his knees again, hands clasped behind his back, and eyes downcast.

“He’s very quiet.” Xander said.

Angel chuckled. “That’s because he was so loud earlier. He’s been forbidden to speak.”

Xander shivered. What would it be like to be in someone’s control like that? He looked down at Spike and saw the urgent erection the blond was sporting. He smiled. He had an idea the slave was finding it absolutely wonderful.

Angel finished his drink and set the glass aside. He reached out and rubbed his slave’s head, smiling when Spike leaned into the touch.

“You’ve done very well this last hour, slave. However, your disrespect earlier must be addressed.” He thought for a moment. “Twenty lashes but you may choose the implement.”

Spike stood and headed for a large armoire near the fireplace. Xander hadn’t noticed it before. His mouth fell open in shock. The armoire was full of whips, paddles, and leather belts. And drawers that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the contents of. Spike made his selection and then returned to his Master’s feet, wordlessly handing him the paddle he had chosen.

“Alright, slave. Over my knees.”

Just the sight of Spike in the position he had conjured earlier was almost enough to make Xander come on the spot.

When Spike was in the position he wanted him in, Angel placed a hand on the small of his back and picked up the paddle.

“You can moan, gasp, cry, whatever but you are still forbidden to speak. Understand?”

Spike nodded and waited for the first blow.

The crack of the paddle landing on Spike’s ass was startling loud. Xander jumped and then winced in sympathy. That had to hurt. But Spike didn’t make a sound, just wiggled a bit as the next four smacks landed on his butt. The next five were much harder and when Angel paused after them Spike was breathing hard, his butt a bright shade of red. Angel rubbed a hand over his slave’s backside, enjoying the heat. Then he raised the paddle and let the next five blows fall in rapid succession. He spaced this out in even blows so that they covered the entire surface of Spike’s butt. Spike was moaning softly now.

“Five more and we’re done. These are going to be very hard and very fast. Ready?”

Spike nodded, his breath coming faster.

Angel raised the paddle again, delivering the last five swats in rapid succession. He made sure to hit the exact same spot each time; each swat a little harder than the one before.

Spike couldn’t help the little hiss of pain that escaped. His butt was throbbing. He sighed with genuine relief when Angel laid the paddle aside.

“All done, little one. You did very well.”

Spike slid to the floor and buried his head in his Master’s lap. He sighed when he felt a hand massaging his neck. He raised his head to meet Angel’s gaze.

“You can speak now.”

Spike took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“I know you are. You’re forgiven. You took your punishment well and your Master is proud of you.”

Spike smiled and turned his head to place a kiss to his Master’s palm.

Angel looked over at Xander, who’d been watching them with interest. He could see the bulge straining the front of the young man’s jeans. He smiled. It was time to play with his new boy.

“Slave.”

At the tone, Spike immediately knelt in the submissive position and waited for instruction.

“Go lay over the table, legs spread wide. I want complete access to that ass.”

Xander watched as Spike crawled over to a low table in the center of the room. He draped himself over it, arms pillowed under his head. When he was in position, Angel turned to Xander.  
“Strip.”

Xander stared at him, dumbstruck.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, boy.”

The tone of Angel’s voice had Xander scurrying to comply. In seconds, he was naked.

“Very good.” Angel went to the armoire and grabbed a jar of lube and went to kneel by Spike.

“Come here.”

Swallowing hard, Xander came to stand by Angel. He sank to his knees and stared at the sight before him.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Angel was rubbing Spike’s back. “He looks so sexy like this, doesn’t he? Bent, spread, and just waiting to be fucked.”

“Oh God.”

Angel smiled and then moved behind Xander. He grabbed Xander’s wrists and then placed the boy’s hands on the small of Spike’s back. Angel guided Xander’s hands, running them slowly over every inch of Spike’s back and then down the hot butt to stroke firm thighs.

“Like that, slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

Angel grabbed the jar of lube and opened it. He held it out to Xander.

“Slick your fingers.”

Xander did and Angel took his hand again. He placed Xander’s hand on the crack of Spike’s butt and allowed the slick fingers to slip inside. Using Xander’s hand, Angel began to rub well lubed fingers all around Spike’s entrance, but he didn’t allow him to enter Spike just yet.

Spike moaned and wiggled, enjoying the massage.

“Alright, Xander. You can push one finger inside now.”

Xander did as he was told and enjoyed the feel of Spike’s body opening up to allow him in.   
“Good. Now move it in and out, slowly.”

Xander did, gently stroking Spike’s walls with his finger. After a few minutes of erotic play, he turned to Angel. “May I add another?”

“You may.”

Xander slid his finger out of Spike’s ass and on the next push in added a second finger. He began to stretch and work Spike’s hole. He liked watching the way Spike’s body opened for his fingers.

Angel let him play for awhile; he was enjoying the show.

“Stop now, Xander.”

Xander sighed and reluctantly removed his fingers from Spike’s ass. He gasped when Angel’s slick hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke.

“Would you like to fuck my slave?”

Xander’s penis jerked in Angel’s hand and Angel laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Would you like Xander to fuck you, slave?”

“If it pleases you, Master.”

Angel laughed. “Good answer.”

With one hand on Xander’s hip and one wrapped firmly around the base of Xander’s cock, Angel moved Xander into position. Slowly, inch by inch, Angel guided Xander into Spike’s ass.

“Oh yes.” Spike gave a low, sexy moan at the feel of Xander sliding into him.

Xander started to pull back, only to be stopped by Angel’s firm hand.

“Not so fast, baby boy.” Angel settled his hands on Xander’s hips. Tightening his grip, he pulled Xander’s hips back until just the head of his cock was inside Spike then he slowly pushed forward again until Xander was once again buried to the hilt in Spike’s backside. He began to fuck Spike with slow, even strokes.

Xander groaned. He was fucking Spike but Angel was controlling it. It was unbelievably exciting.

Spike was in absolute heaven. He was being fucked so slowly and gently. It was torture of the best kind. He felt Xander’s cock shift inside him and then that wonderful cock was stroking the soft swelling in Spike’s backside. Over and over Xander stroked that spot for Spike, until the blond was panting and writhing with need.

“Master, please.”

“Yes, slave?”

“Please, Master, I need to come.”

Angel quickened the pace slightly, smiling when he heard matching groans from Xander and Spike.

“Hmm, so my slave wants to come, does he?”

“Need to, Master. So bad. Please.”

“You can’t come…” he paused and grinned wickedly at Spike’s sigh of disappointment. “…until you feel Xander come in your ass.”

Angel kept up a steady thrusting, but not going fast enough to allow Xander his release. Finally, Xander could take it no more.

“Angel, please.”

“You want to come, baby boy?”

Xander nodded helplessly, the pet name sending a little thrill through him.

“Reach around and stroke Spike’s dick. You’re going to help him come.”

Xander did, using long even strokes that had Spike struggling for control.

“Good. Very good.” Angel rewarded him by thrusting harder and faster into Spike. Xander’s breathing quickened and Angel knew he was close. He leaned down to whisper in Xander’s ear.

“Come now, baby boy.”

Xander came immediately, almost as if his body had been waiting for Angel’s command. He was dimly aware of Spike’s come coating his hand. He collapsed onto Spike’s back, breathing hard.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Xander turned his head to find Angel watching him. “Yes, sir. So much.”

“Then thank me properly.”

Arousal flared in Xander’s eyes. Carefully, he pulled his spent cock from Spike’s ass and crawled to Angel.

Approval in his eyes, Angel stared at Xander’s bent head. “Undo just my zipper and then take my cock out.”

With shaking hands, Xander did. He stroked the length of Angel’s shaft a few times and then raised hesitant eyes to Angel.

“Very good. Now take me in your mouth and suck me until I come.”

Xander groaned and then did as he was told. Angel tasted wonderful and he spent long minutes licking and nibbling Angel’s cock before taking in as much as he could and sucking enthusiastically.

Angel moaned, hands fisting in Xander’s hair. God, the boy had a talented mouth. He looked over to see Spike watching them and smiled. Then he looked down at Xander and groaned helplessly. The sight of the boy on his knees, dark head moving languorously as he sucked, was too much. He tightened his hold on Xander’s hair, stilling him. Xander raised questioning eyes to him.

“Hold still. I want to fuck your mouth.”

Angel began to thrust his hips gently, not wanting to choke the boy. He closed his eyes for a moment then quickly opened them again. He wanted to watch his cock slide in and out of that beautiful mouth; wanted to watch as Xander swallowed his come. He began to move faster.

“Xander!” With a choked cry, Angel came, flooding Xander’s mouth with his seed.

Xander swallowed frantically, not wanting to waste a drop. When Angel was spent, Xander let him slip gently from his mouth, then carefully licked Angel clean. With a little grin, he tucked Angel back into his pants and zipped him up.

* * *

Legs shaking, Angel barely made it to the couch before collapsing. Spike and Xander joined him.

“We have definitely got to do this again.” Xander said.

“No argument there, love.” Spike shifted so he could lay his head on Angel’s thigh. His butt still hurt from the spanking Angel had given him. He felt like a little comfort.  
With a small grin, Angel obliged, softly stroking Spike’s hair. Xander decided that looked good so he commandeered Angel’s other thigh. Angel laughed and began stroking Xander’s hair too. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

“Spike says you’ve got a week’s vacation coming up.” Angel broke the silence.

“Yep. In about two months. We’ve almost got the new high school done and then I’m taking a week off.”

“Any chance you might want to spend some of it here in L.A.?”

“Nope.”

“Oh.”

Angel sounded so sad that Xander couldn’t keep up the teasing.

“We’re going to spend the whole week here.” Xander planted a kiss on Angel’s mouth. “If that’s ok with you.”

The pleased smile that spread across Angel’s face was answer enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Spike has a pet; Angel isn't happy. Rough sex, violence, and vampire play in this chapter.

With a sigh of relief, Xander pulled up in front of the Hyperion. Spike was super hyper and could barely sit still. The two hour drive had seemed a lot longer. Xander got out of the car and stretched. Strong arms circled him from behind and Spike laid his head on Xander’s shoulder.

“Sorry, pet. I know I’ve been a pain in your ass.”

Irritation melting, Xander turned and returned Spike’s hug. “It’s ok. I know you’ve been wired lately. And it’s been so quiet at home that you haven’t had any way to get rid of the tension.”

Spike gave him a wicked grin. “Shagging you senseless helps.”

Xander laughed. “I know. I also know that what you really want is a fight. A knock-down-drag-out fight and the demons on the Hellmouth seem to have all taken a vacation.”

“Rotten bastards.”

Xander laughed again. “Yeah. You’re sure you want to do this with Angel?”

“Yep. Need a bit of vampire violence, love, and he’s the best. Well ‘cept for me of course.”

“Of course.” Xander said dryly.

Spike shot him a dirty look and then grabbed Xander’s hand, practically dragging him into the hotel. Angel met them at the door. Before he could say anything, Spike gave him a nod and then headed to the basement training room. Angel shot Xander a look. Xander just shrugged.

“He’s been like this for days. It’s been too quiet at home and he’s been really…edgy.”

“Did he tell you what he wanted? What he wants to do?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re ok with it?”

Xander looked puzzled. “Of course. It’s what he wants.”

“Yes, but I’m asking what you want. This isn‘t going to be like the last time you were here. This is no little spanking with a paddle. This is…well vampires fighting. It won‘t be tame.”

“You don’t want to do this, do you?”

Angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How could he explain this to Xander? He didn’t have the benefits of a years long relationship with the young man. Add to that the fact that he, Angel, would be doling out most of the pain and Spike would be taking it and he was just really afraid that Xander would be disgusted by this-by him. That he’d hate Angel when this was over.

“No, I want to do this. Why don’t you join Spike? I’ll be down in a minute.”

Xander watched Angel walk away. Something was clearly bothering him but Xander didn’t’ have a clue what it was. He turned and went to join Spike in the training room.

* * *

“Just what the hell is going on here?” Angelus stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. He was bare foot and bare-chested; his only attire a pair of snug leather pants that were zipped but not buttoned.

Xander looked up, startled, at the intrusion. He and Spike were nuzzling in a chair, Xander happily exploring Spike’s naked chest, before the rude interruption. He took one look at Angelus’ face and wisely kept his mouth shut.

Spike didn’t have that kind of verbal restraint. “What’s it look like, ya ponce? I’m snogging my new pet.”

Angelus was angry and fast heading for furious. He’d been woken by two minions who couldn’t wait to tell him what his errant Childe was up to this time.

“And has it escaped your notice that your ‘pet’ just happens to be one of the Slayer’s best friends?”

“Nah. I noticed.”

“And you didn’t think it might irritate the Slayer to have of her own kidnapped?”

“Didn’t care. ‘Sides, I didn’t kidnap him. He wants to be here.”

Angelus closed his eyes and again rued the day he’d decided to turn this irritating creature.

“How many times do we have to discuss this? Your reckless actions are constantly putting this family in danger.”

Spike pushed Xander off his lap and stood. He began to pace the room furiously. “This is bloody ridiculous. Why should we care about pissing off the Slayer? We should have just killed her already. Instead here we are pussyfooting around like a couple of prats.”

Angelus’ eyes narrowed dangerously. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, boy, nor do I want it. I make the rules for this family.”

Spike was furious. “Up yours, Angelus. I’m tired of your rules that tell me where I can or can’t hunt; who I can or can’t fuck. I’m tired of rules that don’t allow me fuck all. We’re _vampires_ or have you forgotten that?” His eyes narrowed as he looked at Angelus speculatively. “Or have you gotten soft in your old age? Not quite the bad ass Scourge of Europe you used to be? Maybe it’s time you stepped aside. Let a **real** vampire take over the show.”

With a furious growl, Angelus crossed to Spike and backhanded the smaller vampire; a vicious blow that sent him flying across the room.

“You will show me respect, boy!”

Spike stood and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. “Make me.”

Moving almost faster than human eyes could track, the vampires launched themselves at one another. For long minutes, the two demons pummeled one another from one end of the room to the other.

Wisely, Xander crouched into a corner as far from the action as he could get. He watched, fascinated. As vicious as the fight was it also had a kind of feral beauty. The vampires moved with the grace and agility of jungle cats. And they were just as deadly. Fists, fangs, claws-they had no need for conventional weapons.

A hard kick from Angelus had sent Spike crashing into the wall. He heaved himself from the floor and smashed his head into Angelus’ nose. Angelus retaliated with a punch that broke Spike’s jaw. Spike kicked out and managed to crack two of Angelus’ ribs; he ended up with a broken wrist for his trouble. Furious he lashed an arm out only to have Angelus grab it and twist his arm behind his back, dislocating his shoulder.

“Concede, Childe.”

“Fuck you.” Spike’s voice was full of pain and rage.

Angelus kicked out and broke Spike’s left knee. The leg buckled and Spike went down, crying out in pain when his broken knee hit the floor.

“Who am I?”

“Dirtyrottenwhoremasteringsonofabitch.”

Angelus calmly kicked out again and broke Spike’s other knee. Spike now knelt on the floor, waves of pain radiating through his broken body.

“Who am I?”

Spike bent his head, beaten. “Sire.”

“Who are you?”

“Your Childe.”

“Who do you belong to?”

Spike sighed. “You, Sire. I belong to you.”

“Good boy. Now turn around and offer yourself to your Sire.”

Spike turned, groaning as the movement jostled his knees. With shaking hands, he managed to remove his jeans and then he laid his head on the cold floor. Reaching back, he pulled the cheeks of his ass apart and offered his body to his Sire.

Angelus’ erection hardened further at the sight of his boy broken, bleeding, spread open, and begging for Sire cock. He moved to kneel behind Spike. He unzipped his pants and took out his cock. He stroked himself a few times, enjoying the sight in front of him. Then he placed his cock at Spike’s opening and with one savage thrust buried himself balls deep inside his childe. Without waiting for Spike’s body to adjust to the invasion, Angelus began to thrust hard and deep into Spike’s ass.

Spike howled in pain; each thrust rocked his body forward and ground his shattered knees into the cold concrete floor. He could feel his insides tear; feel the blood that was easing Angelus’ thrusts.

A wicked smile on his face, Angelus began to move faster. The sound of Spike’s pain and the smell of his blood were music to Angelus but he wanted something else more. He pulled out almost all the way and shifted his hips slightly. When he slammed in this time, his cock hit the sensitive nub inside Spike‘s backside. This time Spike’s howl was one of pure pleasure. Angelus smiled triumphantly. No matter how much Spike fought it, he loved being fucked by his Sire-and they both knew it.

“Sire, Sire, Sire.” Spike was gasping and writhing, pushing back frantically to meet Angelus’ thrusts.

Angelus pulled Spike up until the younger vampire was straddling his lap. Spike gave a low moan of relief when his broken knees left the floor. Angelus settled his hands on Spike’s hips and began to raise and lower Spike onto his aching cock.

“So close, Sire. I’m so close.” Spike whimpered raggedly.

“Touch yourself. Make yourself come for me.”

Spike wrapped a hand around his cock. He began pulling it with fast almost desperate strokes.

“My Childe, my boy, mine.” Angelus moaned into Spike’s ear.

“Yours. Always yours.” With a harsh cry, Spike came. As he did, he offered his neck to Angelus in unmistakable invitation.

Angelus buried his fangs into Spike’s neck, drinking deeply. The sweet taste of his Childe’s unique blood pushed Angelus over the edge. With a low moan, he thrust one last time before emptying himself into Spike’s receptive body.

* * *

Xander was transfixed. His erection strained at the fly of his jeans. That had been unbelievably erotic and he’d only been watching.

Angel removed his fangs from Spike’s neck, his features smoothing back to their beautiful human form. Carefully, he picked Spike up and headed upstairs. Xander followed quietly.

Angel laid Spike on his bed and then headed for the bathroom. He came back with warm, wet cloths, some dry towels, and his first aid kit. He gently cleansed all trace of blood and semen from his childe and then dried him. When Spike was clean and dry, Angel set about bandaging the worst of Spike’s injuries. When he was finished, he pulled the blankets up and covered Spike warmly. He knew how much his boy hated being cold. Finally, he laid down next to Spike and bit deeply into his own wrist. Placing the ravaged flesh to Spike’s mouth he let him drink his fill of healing Sire blood. When Spike was finished, Angel pulled his wrist back and found that Spike was watching him, a small smile on his mouth.

“Sire.” Spike’s tone was sleepy and warm.

Angel smiled and smoothed back Spike’s hair. He bent and placed a kiss on Spike’s lips. “Sleep, Childe. It’ll help you heal.”

Spike burrowed deep under the covers and was asleep in seconds. Angel turned to find Xander watching them. Making sure his expression was neutral, he waved a hand toward the couch.

“That makes out into a bed. There are sheets and blankets in the closet over there. I wouldn’t sleep with Spike tonight. You might jostle him and hurt him. When I finish my shower, I’ll bed down in one of the empty rooms.”

“Angel…”

Angel just shook his head and headed for the shower.

Xander sat on the couch, completely at a loss. He’d known something was wrong with Angel and it just seemed to have gotten worse. He played the scene from downstairs over in his mind. Angel had enjoyed himself; Xander was sure of it. But now he was acting like he hadn’t. The fighting, the fucking, the adrenaline rush; Spike had liked it too. He loved being a demon. And that’s when it hit Xander. Angel had enjoyed himself; he’d loved letting the demon loose. He’d been pure Angelus tonight and that was the problem. All Xander had ever done was deride Angel for being a vampire. And sure Xander had grown up a lot in the last several years. But Angel hadn’t been around to see it.

‘Oh shit. He probably thinks I’m creeped out by tonight, by him.’

He knew he had to do something and he was fairly sure talking to Angel wouldn’t do it. What was that old cliché, actions speak louder than words?” He had to show Angel that he wasn’t disgusted. Far from it. But how? Then he got an idea.

‘God I hope this works.’

Moving quickly, Xander pulled out the sofa bed and made it up with the sheets and blankets he found. Then he went and grabbed the first aid kit from the bedside table where Angel had left it. He was on his way back to the sofa when another idea struck. He went back to the bedside table and rummaged through the drawers, smiling when he found what he wanted. Hurrying back to the sofa, he laid his supplies on the coffee table. He heard the shower turn off and hurriedly stripped down to his jeans. He sat on the edge of the sofa bed and waited for Angel.

* * *

Angel emerged from the bathroom, briskly rubbing a towel over his wet head; another was wrapped loosely around his waist. Xander took a minute to admire the sexy sight before speaking.

“Angelus?”

Angel looked up, confused. “Xander?”

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about tonight.”

“Xander…”

“It was my fault.”

“Xander…”

“Spike wasn’t lying to you. I want to be here.”

“Xander…”

“Please don’t send me away. I want to stay here with Spike. And with you.”

Xander kept his eyes locked on Angel’s, waiting for him to get the game. Finally, with an almost imperceptible nod, Angel acquiesced. Xander gave him a little half smile.

“So you want to stay here, do you?” Angelus let his eyes roam suggestively over the boys’ body, smiling when the young man blushed. At least his childe had chosen a pretty one to play with.

“Yes, sir.”

Angelus lifted a brow at the boy’s quiet manners. Definitely soothing after dealing with Spike.

“Well, since you are indirectly responsible for the state of my bedmate, I suppose it’s only fair that you take his place.”

Xander gulped. He’d kind of expected that he’d end up in Angelus’ bed; Spike had been perfectly clear on the services a human pet was expected to provide. But he wasn’t at all sure that he was ready for this.

Angelus wondered if the boy had any idea just how expressive his face was. With an inner smile, he dropped the towel and walked to the bed completely naked. He liked the way the boy’s chocolate eyes widened in shock and then in frank admiration as they traveled the length of Angelus’ body. This human might not be useless after all.

Angelus settled himself comfortably on the bed. His eyes fell on the coffee table and he turned to Xander with a speculative look. “What’s this, then?”

“I…I thought you might want me to bandage your wounds. Some of those scratches look pretty deep.”

After a moment’s deliberation, Angelus nodded.

Xander grabbed the first aid kit and then sat next to Angelus. Most of the wounds, he couldn’t do anything about. Deep bruises and cracked bones that would have to heal on their own. But there were some bad scratches and bite marks and these were what Xander turned his attention to. Moving carefully, he began to dab antiseptic on Angelus’ wounds. He seemed to have a large number of bite marks. Xander found a particularly nasty one high on Angelus’ inner thigh-very close to a sensitive area. He looked up at Angelus.

Angelus shrugged. “He always did fight like a gutter rat.”

Xander shook his head, bemused, and continued his ministrations.

Angelus lay back and let himself enjoy the entirely new sensation of being tended to. This wasn’t a normal part of his routine. Vampire constitution being what it was, come morning there wouldn’t be a mark on him. But the boy actually seemed to be enjoying himself and Angelus had to admit that he liked the feel of Xander’s hands on him.

Xander finished and sat back. “After that fight, I thought maybe you…well that maybe you’d be…you know, tense and I thought maybe I could give you a massage. If you wanted.” He waved a hand towards the bottle of oil he had placed next to the first aid kit.

Angelus was seriously starting to rethink his position on human pets. This one might actually be worth keeping. He decided to let the boy have his way. It’d be interesting to see where this was going. He reached out and grabbed the bottle of oil, wordlessly handing it to Xander.

Xander smiled a little. “Could you turn over?”

Angelus did. He made himself comfortable, pillowing his head on his folded arms.

Xander couldn’t seem to find a way to sit that would let him reach all of Angelus. “Could I…umm would it be ok if I sat on your back?”

“That’s fine.”

Xander did only to hear a hiss of annoyance from Angelus.

“What’s wrong?” He was terrified he screwed up before he’d even gotten started.

“Take off your jeans. They itch.”

Xander did but then hesitated. He still had his boxers on. Should he take them off? Angelus hadn’t mentioned them. Finally he left them on. If Angelus wanted them off, Xander was pretty sure he’d say so.

Angelus smothered a grin. He was surprised at how amusing-and arousing-he was finding this pet of Spike’s.

Xander settled himself on the small of Angelus’ back. He opened the bottle of oil and poured a generous amount into his hand. Rubbing his hands together, he warmed the oil. Then he leaned down and began to work Angelus’ tense muscles with slow, firm strokes. He worked slowly, not missing an inch of the broad back. He had Angelus’ body all to himself, able to touch wherever he wanted. It was a heady experience.

Angelus groaned, feeling himself loosen under Xander’s strong hands. He hadn’t realized how tense he was. The fight with Spike had taken more out of him than he’d admitted. He could feel the tension draining out of him.

Xander finished his work on Angelus’ back and moved down so he could treat the powerful thighs and calves to the same blissful treatment. When every last inch of Angelus’ back glistened with oil from Xander’s ministrations, Xander sat back on his heels.

“If…if you want to turn over I can do the front.”

Angelus did and Xander was confronted with proof that not every inch of Angelus was relaxed. His cock was hard and thick, lying flat against his belly. Xander swallowed then began to massage Angelus’ chest. Every so often his gaze would stray to Angelus’ erection and he’d swallow hard again.

Angelus surprised himself by not demanding the boy abandon the massage and get to work relieving his cock. He was curious to see just what the lad had in mind.

When Xander had worked his way down from Angelus’ chest to his toes, he sat back and admired his handy worked. The vampire’s powerful body gleamed from the oil Xander had used. He was absolutely beautiful and Xander thought he’d be perfectly happy to sit and stare at that body for the rest of his life. Then his gaze landed on Angelus’ erection once more and he revised that thought. He didn’t want to look; he wanted to touch some more.

When Xander’s warm hand finally stroked his erection, Angelus had to fight the urge to come on the spot. It had been a long time since he’d had a warm body in his bed. He’d almost forgotten how good that felt. The warm soft hand moving up and down his length felt incredible. He opened his eyes to find Xander watching him.

“Take off your boxers.”

The tone was cool, implacable and Xander moved immediately to comply. Angelus let his eyes rest on Xander’s cock. Xander blushed clear down to his toes and Angelus laughed.

“You’re so hard, boy. You must be aching. Do you want to take of that?”

Xander groaned. “Yes, sir.”

“Come here.” Angelus patted the bed next to his hip and Xander moved to the spot. Angelus positioned Xander the way he wanted him, Xander’s head towards Angelus’ feet. The vampire grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Xander’s hips. Then Angelus handed him the bottle of oil.

“Pour some in your hands.”

Xander did, rubbing his hands together to warm the oil the way he had earlier.

“Good. Now you’re going to get yourself ready.”

Xander looked at Angelus, confused.

“I want to fuck you, boy. Now get yourself ready. Unless you’d prefer that I fuck you dry.”

Xander was so embarrassed he couldn’t see straight. He couldn’t believe Angelus wanted him to touch himself…there.

Angelus merely looked at him. Xander gulped. A dry fuck didn’t sound like all that much fun. He looked at Angelus’ huge cock, thought about where the vampire was planning on putting it, and decided dry was definitely not an option. Closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Angelus watching him, he slid a hand down between his legs and began to rub gently at his hole.

Xander’s positioning gave Angelus a perfect view of the boy’s ass. He watched as the boy hesitantly touched himself, face red with embarrassment. His erection, however, had shown no signs of abating and Angelus grinned.

“Push a little harder, baby boy. I want you to make yourself ready for me.”

Xander groaned and did as Angelus asked. He pressed a little harder and gasped when the tip of his finger slid inside. Wanting to please Angelus, he pushed some more and slid his finger in up to the first knuckle.

“Like this?” Xander’s voice was low and husky and it sent a shiver down Angelus’ spine.

“Just like that. That’s perfect. Fuck yourself for me. I want to watch.”

“Oh God.” Xander began to move his finger in and out of his ass, gasping when he found his prostate. He took his finger out and added some more oil to his hand, then gently slid two fingers inside his body. He began to move them in and out, enjoying the stretching sensation. He let his fingers graze his prostate and moaned softly at the little darts of pleasure that ran through him. A light sweat had broken out over his body and he was writhing sensuously on the bed.

“Jesus Christ.” The strangled moan from Angelus made him open his eyes. The vampire was scrambling to his knees, moving to kneel between Xander’s spread thighs. With a small grin, Xander removed his fingers and let Angelus replace them with his cock.

Angelus seated himself to the hilt inside Xander’s warm body. Unable to stay still, he began a steady stroking in and out of Xander’s ass.

“That…was…the…hottest…thing…I…have…ever…seen.” Angelus managed to gasp out between thrusts.

Xander smiled and wrapped his legs firmly around Angelus’ hips. He began to thrust upward, meeting each of Angelus’ strokes. Angelus lay more fully on Xander, trapping his cock between their bellies.

“God, that’s good. Don’t stop.” Xander gasped.

“Not going to, baby boy. Not going to.” Angelus closed his eyes and lost himself to the feeling of being inside Xander. He began to move faster, moving his hips until he could find the soft swelling inside Xander. He began to work it over and over until Xander was writhing under him.

Xander’s breath was coming in harsh gasps and he knew he was going to come any minute now. He began to lift his hips faster, taking in more of Angelus. The pleasure grew and grew until it burst over him and he came with a low keening cry.

Angelus felt the warm rush of Xander’s semen hit his belly and groaned. Several hard thrusts later and he let himself come, spurting his cool release deep inside Xander’s warm ass.

* * *

Angel carefully pulled out of Xander and moved to lie beside him. He smiled when the man moved over to snuggle up against him. He placed a light kiss to the top of Xander’s sweaty head.

“Why didn’t you tell me what was bothering you?”

Angel shrugged. “Couldn’t really find the words, you know? I was afraid you wouldn’t want me, you know…after.”

Xander tipped his head up to look at Angel. “Can’t blame you, I guess. I was always such a shit to you before.”

“You had good reason.”

“No, I didn’t. I was just jealous.”

“Understandable, I guess. I was dating the girl you wanted.”

Xander sat up so he could face Angel. It seemed like now was maybe a good time to get something off his chest. “I wasn’t jealous of you for having her. I was jealous of her for having you.”

Angel stared at him, incredulous.

Xander smiled softly. “What can I say? Spike wasn’t my first male crush or even my first vampire crush. You were. And I was too scared to do anything about it.”

“Xander…”

Xander moved so he could snuggle Angel again. “It’s ok. Water under the bridge and all that. I’m glad things happened the way they did. I have Spike and he makes me happy. And now I have you, too, so there’s no reason to be sad.”

Angel tightened his arms around Xander. They lay quietly for a few minutes before Xander spoke up.

“Angel?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve noticed…the last few times we…well you’ve started calling me baby boy.”

Angel flushed. “Yeah. I’ll stop if you…”

“No! No. I just wanted to tell you I…really like it when you call me that.”

Angel smiled. “Go to sleep, baby boy. It’s been a long night.”

Smiling contently, Xander did.

He woke sometime later to find that Spike had joined them. They lay together, an impossible tangle of limbs. Happier than he could ever remember being, Xander went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Angel shows Xander how much he's been missed. They add a third party into the game.

A sudden thunderstorm Thursday afternoon sent Xander home early. He found Spike at the computer when he got home.

“Hey, pet. Get rained out?”

“Yep. The site’s such a mess that they’ve already given us tomorrow off.”

Xander took a chair next to Spike and began to nuzzle the blond’s neck.

“Hmm. Someone’s in a good mood.”

“Three day weekend. What’s not to love?” He nibbled Spike’s neck playfully. “I was thinking we could maybe go to L.A. Think Angel’s free.”

“You know he’d make time for us. What did you have in mind?”

Xander told him and Spike laughed.

“Looking to get spanked, are you?”

Xander grinned. “Probably not. Don’t think I’d like the pain. But I liked when Angel took control. I kinda want to do something like that. So, you think we could call Angel?”

“Don’t have to.”

Spike turned back to the computer and began to type. Xander leaned over his shoulder so he could see what Spike was doing.

“Hey! You’re online with Angel. How’d you manage that?”

“Called the poof last week when I was bored. He wouldn’t have phone sex with me cuz his humans were around. I told him to get online and we could have cybersex without being overheard. He wouldn’t so I said ‘Fine, I’ll just send everything to Cordelia and she can print it out for you’.”

“You’re so evil.”

Spike grinned, satisfied. He sent his message to Angel and leaned back to wait for a reply. He smiled when Xander began kissing and nibbling his neck again. Teeth nibbled at his earlobe before a warm tongue began teasing his ear. He began to fidget. Finally, Angel’s reply popped up.

“Looks like we’re on.” Spike quickly logged off then turned and yanked Xander into his lap. “Let’s see if we can put that mouth of yours to good use.”

They did.

\----------------

The next morning, Xander was packing a bag when Spike came into the bedroom.

“So, you all set, love?”

“Are you sure you’re ok with this? Me and Angel starting without you?”

“If I minded, I wouldn’t have asked Angel to play with us in the first place.”

“Ok, if you‘re sure. I’ll see you tonight. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Have fun with Angel today.”

Xander laughed and headed out the door.

* * *

Xander pulled up in front of the Hyperion. He was happy to be home. He’d been away on business too long this time and he’d missed Angel. He bounded up the walk. As he got closer, the door opened and Angel stood waiting for him.

“Hi, lover. Miss me?” Xander wrapped Angel in a hug and kissed him passionately.

“You know I did. And did you miss me?”

Xander moved a little closer so that Angel could feel his erection. “What do you think?”

Angel laughed. “I think part of you missed me at least.”

Xander leaned up and pressed his mouth to Angel’s again. They kissed for long heated moments before Angel pulled away. He ran his hand down Xander’s back to caress his butt.

“I’ve missed this, boy. I plan on using it often today to make up for lost time.”

Xander groaned softly and pressed harder into Angel. Angel smiled.

“Like that idea, don’t you? And if you’re very good today, I have a surprise planned for tonight.”

“A surprise? What is it?”

Angel shook his head. “Just what part of _surprise_ didn’t you get?”

“Fine, fine. Be all cryptic guy.”

“I believe I mentioned something about using that sweet ass of yours. In my office, now.”

Xander felt a shiver of excitement. He supposed some people would be turned off by Angel’s domineering attitude, but not him. He loved that side of him. He hurried towards Angel’s office, the other man close behind.

“Drop your pants and bend over the desk.”

Xander hid a grin. So much for foreplay. It seemed Angel really had missed him.

When Xander was in position, Angel moved behind him. He slid his hands under Xander’s shirt so he could pinch his nipples for awhile. Then he slid a hand down to fondle Xander’s erection. His boy was rock hard and leaking. Just the way he liked him.

Xander gave a start when Angel rolled a condom over his erection. They didn’t normally use them. Angel leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Can’t have you coming all over my desk. Kind of hard to explain to Cordelia when she comes to do the filing.”

Xander groaned. He’d forgotten all about Angel’s employees. They’d be coming in to work any time now. He started to stand.

“Angel, we can’t do this. People will be coming in soon.”

Angel laid a hand on the small of his back. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to get up.”

Xander stayed bent over the desk. He wasn’t stupid. Just because they didn’t have a typical (whatever that was) BDSM relationship that didn’t change the fact that they both knew who was in charge here. Angel was Master, even if he didn’t like for Xander to call him that.

“Good boy.” Angel took some lube from a desk drawer and quickly coated his fingers. He gently slid one inside Xander’s butt and began to stroke him. Quickly, he added a second and then a third finger.

“Can’t wait Xander. Need to be in you now.”

Xander moaned as Angel’s cock slid inside him to the hilt. He’d missed this so much. He began to rock his hips, meeting Angel thrust for thrust.

Angel tightened his hold on Xander’s hips and began working his cock harder. It had been too long since he’d been inside his boy. He angled his hips, searching for that spot and grinned when Xander’s yelp told him he’d found it. He began to move faster, knowing he couldn’t last much longer.

“Angel, please.”

“Want me to touch you, baby boy? Is that what you want?”

“Oh yes. Please, Angel, please.”

Angel reached around and began to stroke Xander’s dick. He could never refuse when his boy begged so pretty like that. Xander’s breath was coming in harsh pants as Angel stroked his cock in rhythm with the harsh pounding in his ass. He began to moan helplessly.

“You can come, baby. Come for me.”

With a harsh cry, Xander flooded the condom. Angel stroked his cock gently a few more times before grabbing Xander’s hips again. A few hard thrusts later and he came with a shout, spilling deep inside Xander’s welcoming body.

For long moments, they stood-Angel draped over Xander’s back and Xander bracing himself on the desk. Then Angel laid a kiss to the back of Xander’s neck before slowly easing his spent shaft from Xander’s stretched hole. Xander groaned at the loss. With a small smile, Angel carefully removed the condom from Xander’s cock and threw it away. Then he bent and eased the boy’s boxers and jeans up for him. Finally, he straightened his own clothing.

Perfect timing. The lobby door opened and they could hear voices as Angel’s co-workers began to arrive.

“Angel?” It was Cordelia.

“In my office.”

Cordy came back, followed by Fred, Gunn, and Wesley. She gave a squeal when she saw Xander. Xander stood up to hug her. After some small talk, the gang retreated to the lobby to work.

“Want to come out with me?” Angel asked.

“Sure.”

Soon, he was busily helping answer the phones and various other tasks Cordy found for him. He was calling around for a book Wesley needed when Angel slid up behind him. Almost casually, Angel let his hand run the length of Xander’s soft cock. With a yelp, Xander dropped the phone.

“Xander, you ok?” Cordy asked, looking at him curiously.

“Umm, yeah. Fine. Umm, just smacked my elbow on the desk.”

Xander spent the next hour more frustrated than he’d ever been in his life. Angel kept him constantly on edge. Teasing brush of his hand over Xander’s cock whenever he walked by; light tracing of Angel’s finger over the inside of Xander’s wrist; a soft brush of his lips to the nape of Xander’s neck; waiting until Xander had bent over to pick up something off Cordelia’s desk and then moving behind him so he could rub his erection over Xander’s jean clad butt. Xander found himself thanking God that he’d worn baggy jeans and a long shirt today.

Eventually, Gunn and Fred headed out on business and Wesley secreted himself in Angel’s office to work on something. Cordy became engrossed in a catalog.

“Go upstairs to my room.” Angel spoke softly in Xander’s ear. “Get undressed and then sit on the couch. Lean back enough so that your ass is right on the edge for me, legs spread wide.” He nipped at Xander’s earlobe. “When I come upstairs, I’m going to finger fuck your ass while I suck your cock until you come.”

Xander closed his eyes at the image those words painted. He let out a shaky breath and then hurried upstairs.

When Angel arrived, he was pleased to find Xander in position. His boy was definitely on the way to a big reward tonight. He dropped to his knees and slid between Xander’s splayed legs. Keeping his eyes locked on Xander’s, he quickly lubed his fingers. He gently slid two deep inside Xander and began to move them in and out. Then he leaned forward and swallowed Xander’s cock to the back of his throat.

Xander cried out and arched his hips. Warm wetness surrounded his cock while Angel’s tongue moved over the length. Then just the lightest scrape of teeth over the shaft before Angel began sucking and licking again. And all the while those wicked fingers kept thrusting in and out of Xander’s ass. He held back as long as he could but eventually the sweet torment was too much and he came with a cry. In some distant part of his brain, he felt Angel’s throat working as his lover swallowed every last drop of his come.

Angel leaned back and waited for Xander to come back to earth. He watched the warm chocolate eyes clear and then focus on him.

“I think you just sucked out my brains.”

Angel burst out laughing. “Complaining?”

“Hell no. In fact, feel free to make me brainless anytime.”

Angel leaned up and kissed him. “I just may take you up on that.”

Xander let his gaze drop to Angel’s obvious erection. “Don’t you want to take care of that?”

“Not right now. I have plans for that later.” He gave Xander a wicked grin.

They made themselves presentable and went back downstairs. Gunn and Fred were back and they’d brought Chinese for lunch. Xander realized he was starving. The gang sat around the lobby to eat and talk.

Xander found his eyes constantly wandering to Angel. He watched as elegant hands picked up chopsticks /those fingers were just inside me/, watched Angel’s lips open as he took a bite /that mouth was just on my cock/, watched his throat work as he swallowed /a few minutes ago he was swallowing me/.

He groaned and Gunn gave him a funny look. “You ok, man?”

“Yeah, fine.” Xander was red-faced with embarrassment. He dropped his head and vowed not to look at Angel for the rest of the meal. Hell, for the rest of the day.

Angel smothered a grin. He’d known Xander was watching him. He shifted slightly in his seat, knowing the movement would attract Xander’s attention again. When he felt the boy’s eyes on him, he reached down and very slowly and deliberately stroked himself through his pants.

Xander shot out of his seat and hurried to stand behind the counter, making it look like he was getting more food. He untucked his shirt, hoping it would hide his raging hard on. He closed his eyes and tried to will his erection to subside.

Angel came over to stand behind Xander. He leaned over him, making it look to the others that he was just reaching for something but using the opportunity to rub his cock along Xander’s butt. Knowing he was shielded by the counter, he began to fondle Xander’s cock while rubbing his own against Xander’s backside.

Xander began to move slightly, pressing harder into the hand stroking his dick before moving to press back against the insistent erection nudging his butt.

“Upstairs, now.”

Wordlessly, Xander did as he was told. When they were upstairs, Angel grabbed Xander’s hand and turned into the first empty room he found. He forcefully shoved Xander against the wall, kissing him passionately.

Angel quickly undid Xander’s jeans and let them drop. Xander toed off his shoes and then kicked them and his jeans aside. Angel fished another condom from his pocket and covered Xander’s erection. He undid his own pants and freed his cock. He lifted one of Xander’s thighs and draped it over his hip. He explored Xander’s entrance, wanting to make sure he was still slick from their activities earlier. He then pulled his boy’s other leg up so he could wrap them around Angel’s waist. He covered Xander’s mouth with his and then moved his cock to Xander’s opening. He shoved in hard, swallowing Xander’s cries with his mouth.

Xander was being pounded into the wall and loving every minute of it. Angel fucked him at a fast pace that had them both gasping. Angel tore his mouth from Xander’s so that he could nuzzle and lick at the pulse points in his neck. Xander dropped his head back against the wall to give Angel more access. Angel trailed hot kisses along his throat and then up along his jaw before claiming Xander’s mouth again.

Angel wrapped an arm around Xander’s waist and slid the other hand between their bodies, fisting Xander’s cock.

“God, Xander. You’re so hot, baby. So tight. Feels so good.”

Xander tightened his ass and grinned when Angel gasped. He clenched again. “Angel, please. Fuck me.”

Angel groaned and began to pound himself harder into Xander.

“Make yourself come for me.”

Xander jerked his hips up, fucking himself with Angel’s hand again and again until he came, spilling into the condom.

Angel moaned hoarsely as Xander’s hole tightened around him. He pulled Xander’s hips down hard at the same time he thrust himself up. He held still inside Xander as his cock pulsed and released wave after wave of come deep inside Xander’s ass.

Xander laid his head on Angel’s shoulder. He let his hands roam over the broad back, feeling Angel tremble as he came. Finally, the bigger man went still and leaned against Xander, replete.

Angel carefully pulled out and helped Xander unwrap his legs. Xander’s legs were wobbly, so he leaned against the wall until he was steady. Angel turned and began to fasten his pants. Xander noticed Angel seemed a little unsteady on his feet as well and smiled. He came up behind Angel and wrapped his arms around him, laying his head against the strong back. They stood that way for awhile and then Angel turned and captured Xander’s mouth in a lazy kiss.

“We need to get back downstairs before the others send out a search party. Go in the bathroom and clean up. I‘ll see you downstairs.”

Reluctantly, Xander did.

They spent the rest of the afternoon working. Often Xander would look up to find Angel watching him. Every time he did, Angel would give him a sensual smile followed by a slow perusal of Xander’s body. Xander found himself praying that the day would just hurry up and end so he could be alone with Angel.

Finally, the others began making preparations to leave. Cordy was the last to go.

“Are you sure you’re busy tonight? We haven’t had much time to hang out?”

Xander’s guilt at ignoring his friend was tempered by the need to be with Angel. “How about tomorrow?”

Appeased, Cordy hugged him and then said goodbye to Angel. Finally the place was empty.

“Come on, baby. We need to shower and get ready to go.”

“Go? But we’re finally alone. Don’t you want to...”

He trailed off as Angel slapped his butt. “Move, boy. That wasn’t a request.”

Xander moved. He had just dropped his jeans when strong hands pushed him face first onto the bed. Angel spread Xander’s thighs and laid between them.

“You can come whenever you want, baby, but this is the last time for a good long while. Better make it count.”

With that, he gently spread Xander’s cheeks and dipped his tongue inside. Xander nearly shot off the bed. With a chuckle, Angel grabbed his hips and held him down while he used his tongue to torment Xander. He swirled his tongue around Xander’s asshole before flattening it against the tight muscle. He began to thrust his tongue in and out before pulling back to blow gently on the wet flesh before using his tongue again.

The alternate licking and blowing soon had Xander writhing on the bed. He ground his hips into the mattress, knowing he had permission to come at any time. Finally, he couldn’t take any more and came with a shout. He felt Angel give his butt one last lick before pulling back.

“Did you like that, baby boy?” He’d never done that for Xander before.

Xander mumbled something unintelligible. He lay on the bed, completely drained.

Angel went and started the shower. Then he came back and hauled Xander to his feet.

He ran a hand over Xander’s sticky stomach. “Shower. Now.”

Xander had to agree that he needed one. They climbed in and enjoyed the warm water for awhile. Realizing that Angel hadn’t come the last time, Xander soaped a soft washcloth and reached out to take Angel’s cock in his hand. He looked up and when Angel nodded, he gently stroked Angel to a shuddering climax. They took turns washing and shampooing each other and then got out. Angel wrapped a towel tightly around his hips and then grabbed another so he could dry Xander.

Xander stood still and let Angel run the towel over inch of him. He was starting to get hard again and hoped Angel would stop the teasing. He was well aware that he was now forbidden to come and that he had no idea how long that command would stay in place.

Angel took pity on him and turned to lay out Xander’s clothes for the night. Xander looked at the loose jeans and long, baggy shirt.

“So, somewhere casual, huh?”

Angel grinned. “Searching for clues, baby? It’s no use. I’m not telling you.”

Xander sighed in resignation and got dressed. He watched as Angel donned a pair of soft black pants and a black silk shirt.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Xander didn’t realize that he’d said it out loud until Angel’s head whipped around. A smile of surprised pleasure spread over Angel’s face and Xander decided he didn’t say things like that often enough. He’d have to do something about that. He liked it when Angel looked all soft like that.

They left the hotel and began to walk. Eventually, Angel stopped in front of a restaurant. Xander realized he hadn’t eaten since lunch. He was starving.

“Italian. My favorite.”

Angel smiled and led him inside. The meal was pleasant and the conversation flowed. After they had eaten, Angel ordered coffee. Xander was scanning the dessert menu when he felt a sock-clad foot inch up his thigh. He turned startled eyes to Angel. Angel merely grinned and allowed his foot to travel all the way up until he’d eased it between Xander’s legs. Angel began to rub his foot gently over the growing bulge in Xander’s jeans.

“Would you care for dessert, sir?”

Xander jumped. He hadn’t noticed the waiter appear. Angel’s foot was still moving in his lap and he stifled a moan.

“N...no thanks.” He handed the menu to the waiter. There was no way he could eat anything right now.

Angel continued to tease Xander while he finished his coffee. He signaled for the check and paid. He slid his foot from Xander’s lap and put his shoe back on. He grinned at the dazed expression on Xander’s face.

“Come on, baby. We’re going to be late.”

Xander half stood, remembered his aroused state, glared at Angel, and quickly untucked his shirt. He had a fairly good idea now why Angel had chosen it and it didn’t bode well for his chances of coming anytime soon.

They left the restaruant and went to a nearby movie theater.

“Dinner and a movie? Angel, are you taking me on a date?” Xander gave Angel an impish grin.

“Brat.” The tone was affectionate. Angel gave Xander a lascivious look. “Do you put out?”

Xander burst out laughing. “Maybe. If there’s popcorn involved.”

They got their tickets and went inside where Angel did indeed buy a large bucket of buttered popcorn. Angel seated them close to the back, away from most of the other patrons.

The movie started and Xander was soon engrossed in it. Until he felt Angel’s tongue in his ear.

“Angel!”

“Hmm?”

Angel hadn’t moved his mouth from Xander’s ear and his warm breath made Xander shiver.

“I thought you wanted to watch the movie?”

“Nope. Just need to kill time until your surprise is ready.”

Angel began nibbling Xander’s neck and brought a hand down to fondle Xander’s cock. He leaned back and took the popcorn from Xander. While Xander watched, he slid his hand into the bucket and coated his fingers in the warm butter. Xander’s eyes widened.

“Lean forward and grasp the seat in front of you.”

Xander did, sending up a quick prayer of thanks that no one was sitting nearby. He was so embarrassed but at the same time extremely turned on at the thought of what Angel was going to do.

“Lift your hips a little.”

Xander did and felt Angel’s hand slip into the waistband of his loose jeans. Now he knew why Angel hadn’t let him put on underwear. He moaned softly when slick fingers slid into his butt.

“You can sit back now.”

Xander did and moaned softly.

Angel began to crook his fingers gently, not moving them out of Xander’s butt at all. He planned on keeping them buried inside Xander through the whole of the movie.

Xander clenched the arms of his seat tightly. His breath began to come in short pants.

“You can’t come.”

“Angel, I need to.”

“You can’t.” Angel leaned down and pressed his lips to Xander’s ear. “I promise you that you’ll love the reward you get for being my good boy.”

Angel continued to tease Xander. He gently stroked Xander’s inner walls until the boy was right at the edge of orgasm. Then he’d stop and just rest his fingers inside Xander until the boy had brought himself under control again. Then the torment would start all over again.   
By the time the credits rolled, Xander was a quivering mass of sensation.

“Angel, I don’t think I can...”

“Shh.” Angel gently removed his fingers. “You can. I’ll make it worth it. I promise.”

Xander was grateful when they got outside. The cool breeze felt wonderful on his heated skin. By the time they arrived outside another building, he had himself under control. Angel handed a card to the doorman and they were let in. Inside was a short hall with a door to the left and one straight ahead. Angel went into the one on the left. It was empty except for a small table. There was a door at the opposite end of where they‘d come in. In seconds, the door opened and a short, bald man entered the room.

“Angel. Nice to see you. Mr. Nabbit said you would be joining us tonight. My name is Michael.” He shook Angel’s hand and then handed him a red ribbon. “You can leave your things on the table and one of our boys will put them up for you. If you need anything, there are plenty of servers on hand tonight. Any questions or problems, please see me and I’ll take care of you.”

With that, the little man disappeared back through the door he had come in from. Xander turned to Angel with a questioning look.

“This is a very exclusive, private club. Men bring their slaves here for a night of entertainment. Each week, some slaves are lent to the house as servers. They’ll have black ribbons on their arms. Which reminds me, strip down to your jeans.”

“What!?”

“I can take you in there naked, if you prefer. That’s how most slaves spend the evening.”

Xander gulped. He stripped off his shoes and socks and then his shirt. He gave them to Angel, who laid them on the table. Then Angel took the red ribbon and tied it around Xander’s arm.

“Ok, as I was saying. Servers have black ribbons on their arms. They’re more or less waiters for the evening. Slaves have red ribbons. Most are naked but not all so the ribbons help the tops recognize who’s who. I’m told it’s helpful for first timers. You can speak to other slaves but you don‘t directly address a Master without my permission. Let‘s go.”

Angel led them back out into the hall and then through the second door. Xander gaped. The room was full of naked men. Some, like him, were clad in pants but the majority were naked. Xander tried not to stare but it wasn‘t easy.

There were several raised stages around the room. On one, a dark haired slave was bent over a chair, being spanked with a belt. On another, a skinny redheaded slave was being fucked enthusiastically while a small crowd cheered raucously. The expression on his face made it to clear to Xander that he was in seventh heaven.

“Some men come here to share their slaves and some just come to watch. You can find just about anything you want here.”

Xander was starting to get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. The way Angel had been playing with him all day, taking him in places where they could be easily discovered. He wondered if Angel had been preparing him for something. He looked at the stage where the redhead had been replaced by a big blond and his Master. He turned agonized eyes to Angel.

“You’re not going to...up there? Angel, please, tell me you’re not.”

Angel smiled and caressed Xander’s cheek. “My boy. So shy. No, I’m not going to take you up there. Not tonight. But if I wanted to, I could.”

Xander shivered. Of course he could. Angel was Master. They both knew it.

“What I’m going to do is get us a private room upstairs. One of the servers will take you there. There’ll be a chair in the center of the room. Strip and kneel by the chair, eyes on the floor. Keep them there or I’ll put you over my knee and tan your butt.”

“O...ok.”

“Now, since you’ve been very good so far I’ll tell you what we’re doing here. I’m going to choose someone to join us. I’m going to bring him upstairs and let him fuck you while I watch.”

Arousal and fear hit Xander in the pit of his stomach. Angel was going to let some stranger have sex with him. He wasn’t sure he liked that plan any better than the being-fucked-for-an-audience plan. “Angel, I don’t think I want to do this.”

Angel leaned down and kissed him. “But I want you to. So you will.”

It was just that simple-and they both knew it. Angel signaled a server and when the boy arrived told him where to take to Xander.

Xander let the boy lead him upstairs. He was so nervous he was shaking. But he was excited too. The server led Xander into a small room and then left, closing the door behind him. Xander took a moment to check out his surroundings. There was the chair in the middle of the room and he smiled. He knew Angel had probably planned this right down to the last detail. There was a low table along one wall and a mat in one corner. Footsteps sounded outside the door and Xander froze. They passed the door and he sighed in relief. He began to strip. He didn’t want to earn himself the spanking Angel had promised for disobedience.

Xander had no idea how long he waited; it felt like forever. Finally, the door opened and someone entered. Having been given clear instructions, Xander kept his eyes on the floor even though he was dying to know who was with Angel.

Someone came to stand next to him and Xander felt a hand rub his hair. “Good boy.” It was Angel. “I’m going to blindfold you, baby.”

Angel felt a shudder run through Xander and he laid a soothing hand on him. “It’s ok. I just want you to concentrate only on what you’re feeling. The blindfold will help.”

When the blindfold had been secured, Angel sat down in the chair. He spread his knees and tugged Xander between them. He gently pressed down on Xander’s head until it was laying in his lap.

“Comfortable?”

Xander nodded. It was weird not being able to see anything. He could feel Angel’s body under him, though, and that was comforting. He gently rubbed his cheek against Angel’s cock.

Angel laughed. “You can play with that later, baby. Right now I have something else for you. Spread your legs a little wider.”

“Is that good?”

For a second, Xander thought Angel was talking to him. Then another voice answered. How the hell had he forgotten Angel’s surprise?

“Little wider for me, love.” The voice was rough with the hint of an accent.

Xander shivered and then did it again when he felt cool hands on his thighs, pushing them wider.

“Put your arms around me, Xander.” Xander wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist. A hand settled in his hair and began to stroke gently.

“Such a pretty boy.”

That voice again. Xander began to realize why Angel had wanted to blindfold him. Not being able to see the stranger, all he could do was concentrate on that voice and the hands that were now stroking the insides of his thighs. A slight rustle and Xander realized the stranger was undressing. Moments later and the hands were back, running slowly up and down his back. Sound of something being opened and then a slick finger running along the crease of his butt. Xander jumped.

“It’s ok, baby. Relax.” Angel’s voice was as soothing as the hand he still had stroking Xander’s hair.

Xander calmed. When the finger returned to stroke him, he pressed his butt back, silently asking for more. The stranger complied, sinking his finger deep inside Xander’ butt. Xander groaned.

“Do you like that, baby? Want more?”

Xander nodded wordlessly. He arched his hips when a second finger joined the first. He gave himself over to the sensation of those fingers stretching and preparing his hole. The stranger played with him until Xander was bucking his hips impatiently.

“Angel, please.”

“I’m going to let him fuck you now but don’t come. You only come for me.”

Xander moaned as the stranger filled him. He pushed back, wanting all of that delicious cock inside him. He nuzzled his cheek into Angel’s groin again, smiling when Angel groaned. Then it was his turn to groan as the cock inside him began to thrust.

For long moments there was no sound in the room except for the slap of flesh on and flesh and low pleasured moaning. Xander was panting hard and could dimly hear the stranger doing the same. He wanted to make this good for him and for Angel too. He began to fuck back at the man inside him.

“Oh yes. Just like that. You feel so good. So big inside me.” Xander panted. He was rewarded by matching groans from the other two men in the room.

“Oh yeah. Right there. That’s the spot.” Xander grunted and wiggled his hips. “Fuck me harder.”

“Bloody hell.” The man behind him gave a strangled gasp and began to thrust frantically. His fingers tightened harshly on Xander’s hips.

Xander rocked his hips, meeting the stranger thrust for thrust. He felt one last hard thrust and then the cool wash of the stranger’s semen as he came inside Xander. He felt the spent cock slip from him and gave a little sigh.

Angel moaned and stood up, bringing Xander with him. He carried Xander over to the mat in the corner. He practically tore off his clothes and laid down on Xander. He removed the blindfold so he could look into Xander’s eyes.

“Xander, baby, I need to be inside you. I’ll go slow, ok? You must be sore.”

Xander realized he was a little sore. His butt had gotten a lot of use today. But he wanted nothing else so much as he wanted Angel inside him. He smiled and spread his legs then reached up to pull Angel more fully on top of him.

Angel moved into position and began to slide into Xander. With agonizing slowness he slid in an inch at a time. It seemed to take forever but at last he was buried all the way inside Xander. Angel stilled for a moment, watching Xander’s face for any sign of pain. When he didn’t see any, he eased his cock back out and then slowly slid in again. He repeated this slow sensual entry and withdrawal until Xander was bucking beneath him.

Xander gasped at the sensation. He didn’t think he’d ever been taken like this. Slowly and gently and just so damn good. He looked into warm brown eyes, eyes so like his own. He reached a hand up and stroked Angel’s face.

“I love you, Angel.”

Angel stopped moving. “Xander, you don’t...”

Xander reached up and pulled Angel’s head down until they were nose to nose. Looking Angel straight in the eye, he repeated it.

“I love you, Angel.”

Angel closed his eyes briefly and then opened them. He smiled softly. “I love you too, Xander.”

“Make love to me.”

Angel did, beginning that slow rocking movement inside Xander again. Xander began to pant.

“Angel, please. I need to come so bad.”

“Hold on just a little longer, baby boy. I promise you it’ll be worth it.” Angel sped up slightly, working his cock in and out of Xander until Angel came.

“Angel, please.” Xander knew he couldn’t take much more. He’d been aroused for so long it was painful.

“Shh, baby. Deep breathes. In and out. Like that. Good.”

Angel kept murmuring softly to Xander. He waited until he was sure his boy was under control. Then he grabbed the lube he had laid next to the mat. He squirted a generous amount into his hand and then took Xander’s aching cock into his slick fist, coating it generously.

Xander moaned and arched into the caress. He closed his eyes. This was good. A nice hand job to finish off the day. He gave a little moan of disappointment when Angel let go of his cock. He was about to protest when Angel straddled him. His eyes widened theatrically when Angel reached behind him and positioned Xander’s cock at his opening.

With a soft sigh, Angel seated himself fully on Xander’s erection. He sat still for a minute and then began to move, raising and lowering himself on Xander’s dick.

“Fucking hell. Angel.”

“Good, baby?”

“Oh yes. God yes.” Xander was bucking up into Angel now.

Angel sped up, riding Xander hard. They moved together in a quickening rhythm until Xander came, chanting Angel’s name over and over as he did.

* * *

Spike sat in the chair, mesmerized by the scene in front of him. He watched as Angel collapsed on his side and then pulled Xander to him. The two lovers kissed and nuzzled, whispering quietly to each other. He’d join them in a minute but right now it seemed...wrong to intrude. He had a feeling that the scene had taken a far different turn than the one Angel had planned. He watched a smile spread over Angel’s face as Xander said something to him. He had a feeling Angel wasn’t too upset about that.

Angel looked up to find Spike watching them. He held out a hand and Spike grinned. He hurried to the mat and let Angel pull him down. He laid down and the two vampires snuggled Xander between them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Xander enjoys being told what to do.

Xander paused outside his apartment. He knew Spike thought he had an authority figure kink. But it wasn’t really that. It was more a teacher kink. He couldn’t help it. He hated getting in trouble so teachers made him nervous. On the other hand, being in trouble and made to do...stuff. He really got off on being told what to do. So he’d finally talked about it with Spike and tonight they were going to play. Xander grinned. If things went as planned, however, Spike might be getting a little surprise tonight.

* * *

Xander knocked on the door and waited. He was really nervous. He couldn’t believe Mr. Anderson had asked him to come to his house. Well not really asked. More like ordered. Xander didn’t have any more time to worry because the door opened. Xander stared for a minute. It was weird seeing the man outside of school. He took in the wavy brown hair, gold-rimmed glasses, shirt and tie still on but the shirtsleeves rolled up casually. He looked just the same as he did at school and somehow that was even weirder.

“Mr. Harris. You’re right on time. Please, come in.”

The man didn’t sound angry and Xander relaxed a little. He took a seat on the couch and Mr. Anderson sat down on a chair across from him.

“I don’t usually invite students to my home, Alexander, but I felt that this was important.”

“Is something wrong, sir?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I’ve noticed a significant drop in your grade in the last few weeks, Alexander. And when you are in class, you’re distracted. I can tell that your mind isn’t where it should be.”

Xander groaned. He hadn’t realized that Mr. Anderson had noticed that he was preoccupied lately. What was he supposed to do now? It wasn’t like he could tell the man the real problem. That the reason Xander wasn’t concentrating on the lectures was because he was too busy drooling over his teacher. Yeah, that’d go over well.

“I’m sorry, sir. I guess I haven’t been paying attention lately. I’ll try to do better.” He stood up to leave.

“Sit down, Alexander. This discussion isn’t over yet.”

Xander gaped at the commanding tone and sat.

“I asked you a question and I expect the truth from you. Not some excuse you think will placate me.”

“Sir, really, I...”

“Quiet. I know exactly what your problem is, Alexander.”

He did? He couldn’t. Could he?

“Sir...”

“I said quiet, Alexander. I’ve been watching you in class lately. I can see that your mind is wandering. That you’re lost in your own thoughts. And I know exactly what you’re thinking about.” He paused for a moment and made sure the boy was looking him in the eye before he continued. “Sex. It’s not surprising. Most boys your age are doing the same thing. You, however, are different because you’re not imaging having sex with the head cheerleader or the prom queen. Are you, Alexander? Your tastes run to the more masculine, don‘t they?”

Xander just gaped. He hadn’t even told Willow that he was about 100% sure he was gay. How the hell could Mr. Anderson know that? Did the man read minds? Actually, considering this was the Hellmouth that was probably a possibility. He squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Mr. Anderson smiled. “Yes, I think you do. And there’s no reason to be ashamed.”

Ok, so the man had figured out he was gay. He hadn’t guessed the object of Xander’s crush so that was good. Mr. Anderson probably thought that Xander needed someone to talk to. Fine. He could do that. He would come out to his History teacher and then get the hell home so he could die of embarrassment in peace.

“You’re right, sir. I haven’t been paying attention. Because I’ve been...well I’ve been thinking. About sex. With a guy. And...well it’s kinda been scary.”

“I take it you haven’t done anything about this newfound knowledge of yours.”

“You mean finding another guy to...”

Xander trailed off miserably. He was so not talking about gay sex with his teacher. His male teacher. Who he wanted to have the said gay sex with. Not talking about that at all.

“Listen, sir. I really appreciate you trying to help and all but I can’t talk about this with you. I really need to go now.”

He made a beeline for the door. Just as he put his hand on the knob, another closed over his. Warm breath in his ear, as Mr. Anderson spoke.

“You’re not leaving just yet, Alexander.”

The older man had originally planned on a gentle seduction. But Xander was too keyed up. He decided to change his tactics. He let his body press into Xander’s briefly and was rewarded with a shiver that ran the length of Xander’s body.

“Come with me.”

Mr. Anderson took Xander’s wrist and made the boy follow him to a door on the other side of the living room. Xander gulped when he realized that it was his teacher’s bedroom.

“I don’t think that this is a good idea, Mr. Anderson.”

Mr. Anderson smiled. It wasn’t exactly a reassuring smile and Xander shivered. “Considering you and I are going to get very well acquainted tonight, Alexander, I think you can call me by my first name. It’s William.”

William led Xander over to the bed. He went and turned on the bathroom light and then closed the door most of the way. This left the room bright enough so that Xander could see but not so bright that he felt like he was under a spotlight. William came back over to the bed and opened the bedside table drawer. Xander flushed when he realized that the other man had retrieved a tube of lube and laid it on the nightstand. William caught the blush.

“Don’t worry, Alexander. We’re not going to do anything you don’t want to do. In fact, for right now I’m going to be sitting over here.”

William walked over and seated himself in a comfortable armchair at the foot of the bed.

“Now, I don’t want you to think about anything except listening to me. To the sound of my voice. You’re going to do exactly what I tell you to do. Understood?”

Xander could only nod mutely. How did he get himself into these situations?

“Good. You’re in your room at home. You’ve just come home from school and you’ve been thinking those thoughts again. The naughty ones involving a certain History teacher. You’re so hard from thinking about me, imagining all the things you want to do with me.”

Xander closed his eyes. He concentrated on that smooth, soft voice coming from the foot of the bed.

“That’s it. You take off your shirt and let your hands wander over your chest, imaging they’re my hands on you.”

Xander slid his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He ran his hands over his chest, lightly raking his nipples until they were hard.

“Just like that. You’re so hard that your jeans are uncomfortable. Take them off and lie on the bed.”

With shaking hands, Xander undid his jeans and let them drop. He kicked them off and then crawled into bed, nude. He lay on his back and waited.

“Beautiful. You’re so hard now. You stroke yourself, slowly, because you don’t want this to end too soon. You stroke that hard, beautiful cock and all the while you’re imagining it’s me touching you like that.”

Xander reached down lightly ran one hand along his shaft. He was achingly hard and it felt so good to touch himself like this. He began to stroke himself; long, languid strokes that made him sigh with pleasure. He rubbed his hand over the head of his shaft, gathering the drops of pre-come there. He worked the slickness over the length of his cock, making it glisten wetly in the soft light of the lamp.

“Good, Alexander. That’s so good.”

The voice from the shadows wasn’t quite so steady this time and Xander hid a smile.

“Show me how you touch yourself. Tell me what you think of when you’re alone in your room like this.”

It was the opening Xander had been waiting for. He reached out and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Then he grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his hips, wiggling around until he was comfortable. He heard a soft groan from the armchair and hid another smile.  
He spread his legs and planted his feet firmly on the bed. He squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm and then rubbed his hands together to warm it. Then he let one hand rest on the bed as he wrapped the other around his cock and began to stroke himself.

“Think about you when I do this. About your eyes, your lips, the sound of your voice. Think about the way you smell, the way you move. Wonder what you would feel like. Your body on mine.” Xander’s voice hitched as his breath caught in his throat. He began to move his hand faster. “Wonder what it would feel like to have your hand on me, touching my cock.” He moved his other hand until he could brush a finger over his hole. He knew William could see every movement he was making and it made him groan. He carefully slid one slick finger inside himself. “Oh that’s so good.” He moved his finger so he could rub his prostate and moaned. He slid in a second finger and began to work them in and out, arching his hips as he worked the sensitive nub over and over. He kept steadily working his cock while he slowly fucked himself. Sweat broke out over his body as he rocked on the bed.

“Hmm. So good. Think about when you when I touch myself. Wonder what it would feel like to have your hands on me. To have your cock inside me.”

“Bloody hell.”

Frantic movements from the end of the bed and then Xander wasn’t alone anymore. He opened his eyes to find William watching him. He felt a finger brush his opening and removed his fingers. He groaned low in his throat when he was immediately filled again by William’s hard cock.

“Yessss.”

It was a blissful sigh that sent a shudder through William. He lowered himself until he was lying fully on Xander and then he began to move.

Xander moaned and wrapped his legs around William’s waist. His cock was being stroked between their hard bellies and he arched up, wanting more friction. More contact. Just...more.

“More, William. Please.”

William buried his head in Xander’s shoulder and began to rock his hips harder. He felt Xander shudder under him as his cock found Xander’s prostate. He moved faster, drawing hoarse moans from Xander.

Xander was panting hard, unable to take full breaths. He moaned and arched his hips to take William deeper. He felt the man shudder and smiled. He clenched his muscles tightly around the cock buried in his ass.

“Xander!” William came with a hoarse cry, emptying himself inside Xander.

Xander felt the pulsating of William’s shaft as he came and the sensation sent him over the edge. He gave one last cry as he covered their bellies with his come.

* * *

“Where in the bloody hell did you learn that?”

Xander laughed at the surprise evident in Spike’s tone. His little plan had worked like a charm. “Angel. The night we played master vampire. He said I should do it for you sometime. He said you’d like it.”

Spike chuckled. “Peaches thinks he knows me, does he?”

Xander gave him a slow, satisfied smile. “Considering the fact that you just fucked me into the mattress, I’d say he was right.”

Spike laughed and leaned up to kiss Xander. “Guess he was at that.” He kissed Xander again, not stopping until his boy was breathless. “Sorry, pet. This didn’t go exactly how I had it planned.”

“Nope. But it went exactly how I had it planned.”

Spike looked shocked then he grinned. “Well well. Aren’t you just full of surprises?”

Xander grinned happily. “Yep.”

They lay quietly and Xander was just drifting off when Spike whispered to him.

“So, Xander. Got any other new tricks up your sleeve?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Spike gives Xander to his sire.

“Spike? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, pet.”

Spike laid aside the book he’d been reading. He’d know for a few days that Xander had something on his mind. But he knew better than to push. When Xander didn’t want to talk about something, he wouldn’t. No matter how much Spike pried. The vampire had learned to wait.

“Well, my vacation starts in two days and I know we were planning on going to L.A. But now I don’t want to.”

“Something wrong? Don’t you want to see Angel?”

“Of course I do! It’s not that. It’s just that there’s a certain game I’d like to play and it’ll work better if we’re here. In the mansion.”

Angel still used the mansion whenever he was in Sunnydale. Spike and Xander kept an eye on the place for him. And Buffy never went there so it was safe.

“What’d you have in mind, pet?”

As Xander outlined the game, a smile spread across Spike’s face.

“So do you think Angel will want to come here? Do you think he’d like this?” Xander asked uncertainly.

“Oh, he’ll come. And he’ll love this game. Count on it.”

* * *

Xander left the Bronze and headed home. It was a beautiful night and he had to admit that Sunnydale was kind of pretty. If you ignored the occasional apocalypse, slime demon, and...

“Hello, Xander.”

...vampire. Xander sighed and turned around. “Hey, Deadboy. If you’re looking for Buffy...”

“I’m not. I found what I was looking for.”

Something in Angel’s tone made Xander take a step back.

“Angel?”

Just then a figure appeared behind Angel.

“Angel, behind you! It’s Spike.”

Xander reached for the stake in his pocket. He froze when he saw the expression on Angel’s face.

“Angelus.”

Before Xander could move, Angel grabbed him and flung him over a broad shoulder.

“Hey! Damn it put me down.”

A hand smacked him on the ass. “Quiet, boy.”

Xander ignored him. All the blood was rushing to his head and made Xander dizzy. He wiggled; hoping Angel would drop him.

“PUT ME DOWN, NOW!”

The hand smacked him again and then wandered over his butt in an undeniable caress. Xander froze, mortified.

“Going to be quiet, boy?”

Xander wisely played mute and Angel laughed.

“Good boy.”

The trio made their way to Angel’s mansion with Xander fuming silently all the way. When they got inside, Angel made his way directly to the bedroom and deposited Xander in an armchair. Spike tied his wrists to the arms of the chair and then stepped back to stand by Angel.

Xander was afraid but there was no way he’d let them know it. “So, Angelus, who gave Angel a happy and let you out of the cage? I thought Soulboy was playing solo these days. Always thought you went blind from that, not turned into a monster.”

Spike choked back a laugh. You had to admire the kid’s knackers. He waited to see if Angel would catch the insult.

He did but it took him a minute. Then he shot a dirty look at Spike for laughing at him and turned back to Xander.

“No one ‘gave me a happy’, as you put it. I’m still me. Still souled.”

Xander looked at him skeptically. “Right. Because the souled you always hangs out with Spike and kidnaps humans.”

Spike grinned proudly. “Been a good influence on my Sire, mate. Got him to remember that even with that poofy soul, he’s still a vampire. Still a demon. We’ve had us a reconciliation, like.”

Xander’s stomach churned. If the two Master Vampires really were reunited, this could be very bad. He tamped his fear down and said “Gee, isn’t that sweet? A family reunion. So why am I here?”

Angel came up behind Spike and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling the smaller vampire’s neck. “Because my Childe deserves a gift after all he’s done for me. I told him he could have whatever he wanted.”

Spike looked at Xander and smiled. “Reminded him that he already gave me a gift. We just had to collect it.”

It took Xander a second to process that. “Hey! I’m not a gift. I don’t belong to Angel so he couldn’t give me to you so untie me NOW so I can home!” Xander couldn’t help the panic babble. He had an idea he knew where this was going and it didn’t look good for him.

Neither vampire seemed impressed by the rant. Spike actually snorted.

“Course you belong to Angel. You Scoobies were under his protection so in vampire terms that means you belong to him. And he decided to share you with me. You belong to both of us now.”

Xander gaped at him. “Your brain must be even more warped than I thought. I don’t belong to you, Spike. Or to Angel. Buffy’s the one with a thing for the undead, not me. Let me go.’

Spike’s eyes narrowed. He only had so much patience and the boy’s refusal to see things his way was draining the last drop out of him. “You know, pet, I’m starting to lose my temper. ’S not like we need your permission anyway. Can just take what I want.”

He took a step forward but stopped when Angel laid a hand on his arm.

“Leave him be. We’ll just play without him for now.”

Spike allowed himself to be pulled back against the strong body of his Sire. He shot a last venomous look at Xander then relaxed against Angel. He gave a little moan when Angel dropped his head and began playing with his neck again.

Xander’s jaw dropped. He shot a look at the bed and then turned back to the vampires. They weren’t going to have sex right in front of him. Were they? He watched as Angel stripped off Spike’s T-shirt and began playing with the blond’s nipples. He gulped. Apparently they were. Xander shifted in his seat. Ok, fine. They were going to do it but that didn’t mean he had to watch. He closed his eyes and vowed not to open them again.

God, how could listening be more erotic than actually watching? With his eyes closed, every sound seemed magnified. The rustle of a shirt as it was unbuttoned; the rasp of zippers being lowered; low moans and breathy sighs. And now the slick sound of flesh on flesh. Xander couldn’t help it. He opened his eyes.

Spike was bent over the bed; hands braced on the edge, head thrown back in abandon. Angel stood between his spread thighs, hands on Spike’s hips as he rocked gently back and forth, slowly pleasuring his Childe. Spike was panting softly.

“Like that, Childe? Like it when I fuck you so slow.”

“Yes, Sire. Love it when you take me like this.”

Angel thrust gently, not picking up the pace. “Tell me how you like it best, Childe. Slow and gentle or fast and hard?”

Spike moaned and thrust back against Angel. “Love it all, Sire. Can’t choose.”

Angel smiled. “Guess we need to do an experiment then.”

Spike threw a puzzled look over his shoulder. Angel smiled and rubbed his hands over Spike’s pale back.

“Don’t worry little one. Just enjoy.”

Spike dropped his head back down and concentrated on just feeling Angel. He began to push back against Angel. Angel grabbed his hips to stop him.

“Don’t move. Just stand there and let me fill you.”

Spike groaned and did as he was told. Angel kept up the slow, agonizing tormenting of his body. Slowly, inch by inch he’d slide into Spike and then just as slowly ease back out until just the head of his cock remained inside Spike’s tight ass.

“Like that little one? Like me taking you like this? Slow and sweet. Feels so good, doesn’t it, to be filled by my cock.”

“Don’t stop, please.”

Angel smiled and bent down to kiss Spike’s back. He reached around and began to stroke Spike’s cock. “Not going to.”

Spike groaned. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him.

Angel kept up his slow thrusting into Spike. When the slow trickle of Spike’s pre-come became a steady stream in his fist and Spike began moaning incoherently, Angel took pity on him and sped up his thrusts. He quickened the pace of his hand and was rewarded by a low groan from Spike as the blond came hard in his hand. His own orgasm came seconds later and he collapsed against Spike.

“That was bloody fantastic, mate.”

Angel grinned. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

He pushed Spike down onto the bed and rolled him onto his back. He knelt between Spike’s legs and slowly stroked his own cock back to hardness. Spike watched with interest.

“What’d you have in mind, Sire?”

“Going to have that little experiment I mentioned. Then we’ll see which kind of fuck you like better.”

Spike groaned. Angel didn’t swear often and the word ‘fuck’ coming out of that gorgeous mouth sent little shivers down his spine.

Angel grabbed Spike and pulled the blond’s legs up to rest over his shoulders. He positioned himself and then drove into Spike hard. He fucked Spike at a punishing pace that left the smaller vampire gasping for unneeded air. All Spike could do was fist his hands tightly in the sheets and hang on for the ride.

“That feels so fucking good, Angel. Harder. Fuck me harder.” Spike panted.

“You asked for it.”

Angel grabbed a pillow and thrust it under Spike’s hips. Then he began to pound into Spike’s body. When his cock found Spike’s prostate, the blond screamed and bucked his hips hard into Angel. They moved together, racing towards completion. Angel found his release first, howling as he spilled into Spike. Spike gave an answering cry as he covered their bellies in milky white fluid. Angel collapsed onto Spike and the two lay unmoving.

Xander shifted his seat. His cock was so hard that his jeans pinched uncomfortably. He was hoping that the vampires were too enamored of one another to notice.

Angel pulled back so he could rest his weight on his hands. He leaned down and flicked one of Spike’s nipples with his tongue. “So, fast and hard or slow and gentle.”

Spike opened one eye to peer at his grinning Sire. He grinned back and pulled Angel’s head down so they could share a lazy kiss. “Not sure. Maybe we should try it again. Wouldn’t want to be too hasty in decidin’.”

Hours later and Xander was sure now that the two were just showing off. On the bed, the floor, against the wall, in a chair. He’d lost track of the number of positions about an hour ago. His hard on was now past uncomfortable and had hit painful.

There was an ear-splitting howl from the bed and then the occupants went still. Xander snorted. He wasn’t fooled. This had happened several times already and each time Xander had assumed the marathon sex was over. Only to have one of the vampires turn to the other and start all over again. He was surprised to see Angel rise from the bed and pull his slacks on.

“Come on, Childe. You must be starving.”

Spike stretched languidly. He felt fantastic. Nothing like multiple orgasms to put you in a cheery mood. He pulled on his jeans and followed his Sire to the kitchen.

Xander was fuming. He was hungry too, damn it. And his arms hurt. And his butt was sore from sitting in one spot so long. And he had to pee. He let the complaints pile up in his head, fully intending to unleash them on the first vamp through the door. Eventually, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to begin hurling insults. His words died in his throat and he couldn’t help staring.

Spike had obviously just come from the shower. He had his jeans on but they were unbuttoned. Xander could see a trail of dark, damp hair leading from the blond’s navel down into the waistband of his jeans. A few drops of water still clung to his chest and his hair was damp and curly. He was absolutely mouth watering.

Spike noticed the stare and smirked. Lad didn’t want to play, huh? Liar. He bent and untied the boy’s wrists and then pulled him to his feet.

“C'mon, whelp.”

Spike led Xander into the kitchen. As they passed the bathroom, Xander heard the shower running. He had a momentary image of Angel naked under the hot water and shivered. He saw Spike grinning knowingly at him and blushed.

Spike sat quietly while Xander ate. When the boy was finished, he led him to the bathroom and waited outside while Xander used the facilities.

Xander stood at the sink and splashed cold water over his face. His erection had subsided and that was good. He could handle watching another undead sex marathon without embarrassing himself. He sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

When they got back to the bedroom, Xander was surprised when Spike didn’t lead him to the chair. Instead the blond pulled him over to the bed.

“Oh no. I am not getting in that bed with you.”

He struggled but it was useless. Spike was just too strong. In short order, he had Xander stripped and on his back on the bed. He used a length of silk to bind the boy’s hands to the headboard and then seated himself in the chair.

“What are you doing?” Xander asked.

“Going to enjoy the show, pet. Angelus was a master at seduction. Wonder if the old poof’s still got it in him.”

Moments later, Angel entered the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Xander trussed up and naked on the bed.

“Now that’s a pretty sight, my boy.”

Angel climbed onto the bed and studied Xander’s nude form. Xander flushed crimson and Angel’s smile broadened.

“And that’s even prettier. All that lovely blood right to the surface.”

Xander glared at him. “Going to rape me or talk me to death?”

“I’m not going to rape you.”

“Good. Untie me and let me go home then.”

“Hmm. Nice try. I didn’t say that I wasn’t going to bed you just that I wasn’t going to rape you.”

“It’ll have to be rape, Deadboy. I won’t ever be willing.” Too late he recognized the words as the challenge they were.

“You think not, lad? We’ll see.”

Angel moved to Xander’s left side and knelt near his hip. He leaned forward and nibbled Xander’s earlobe before snaking his tongue inside and licking lazily. A shiver from Xander made him smile. He ran his tongue down the boy’s jaw line and down to his neck. He licked and nibbled along Xander’s shoulder before moving down to Xander’s chest. A flat brown nipple waited for his attentions and Angel latched onto it, suckling gently. Xander moaned into the touch so Angel continued to tease the swollen bud for a few minutes before moving that wicked tongue lower. Each of Xander’s ribs was treated to a long lick before Angel moved down and bit at his hipbone. Xander groaned and arched up into Angel’s mouth. Angel bit gently one last time before moving on. There was still plenty of Xander to play with. Like a strong tanned thigh and the sensitive back of a knee. Muscular calves and feet that Angel couldn’t help tormenting when he learned that Xander was ticklish. Angel moved to kneel along Xander’s right side and the sensual teasing continued, this time in reverse. By the time Angel had gotten back up to nibbling at Xander’s right ear, the young man was almost breathless with need. Angel grinned. And he hadn’t even gotten to the best parts yet.

Angel retrieved some lube from the bedside table and came to kneel before Xander. He took the shaking thighs in his hands and carefully parted them. He settled himself between Xander’s legs and reached out to run a hand along the weeping erection. Xander shuddered and pushed into the caressing touch. Angel quickly slicked his fingers and then brought a hand down to Xander’s backside. He ran a teasing finger around the tight hole before gently slipping one inside.

“Angel.” Xander gasped and bucked against the vampire.

Angel carefully slid another finger into Xander’s tight channel and began to thrust gently. He bent his head and took Xander’s cock to the back of his throat in one long swallow. Xander gave a wordless cry and arched into the wet mouth.

Angel pulled back until just the head of Xander’s cock was still in his mouth. He ran his tongue lightly around the crown, lapping up the pre-come there. Then he dropped his head and swallowed Xander’s length again. He kept up this teasing until Xander’s cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-come and Xander was moaning and writhing on the bed, so very close to release. Angel waited until he sensed Xander at the point of no return and then he pulled back. He reached up and untied Xander’s hands before stretching out to lie next to the boy.

“Huh? What?”

It took Xander a moment to realize that he wasn’t tied anymore; just a fraction longer to realize that Angel wasn’t touching him anymore. Instead the vampire was lying on his back next to him and lazily stroking his own erection.

“Angel? Why did...? Why aren’t you...?” Xander trailed off, confused.

“I wouldn’t want to be accused of forcing you.”

“You aren’t going to finish this?”

“No. You are.”

Xander looked confused for a second and then Angel pulled him over to straddle his lap. Xander’s eyes grew wide with dawning awareness. Angel’s hard cock was pressing invitingly at his entrance.

“If you want it, you’ll have to take it.”

Xander groaned in frustration. He wanted this too badly to stop; to hell with the consequences. He closed his eyes and then slowly slid back and down, impaling himself on Angel’s thick shaft.

Xander moved experimentally a few times before finding a rhythm that he liked. Oh he definitely liked this position. He could move fast or slow, side to side. Oh yeah. This was fun.

Angel was beginning to wonder if he’d made a serious mistake. The boy looked so good like this, head thrown back and riding Angel’s cock. Considering the workout his cock had had today, Angel shouldn’t have found it so hard to control himself. But he was having serious trouble not coming just from the wanton look on Xander’s face.

Xander opened his eyes to find Angel watching him. He began to ride Angel faster and smiled when Angel groaned and began to buck up into him. Xander felt his orgasm building but he didn’t want to come yet. Something was...off. It took him a minute to realize what it was he wanted. He didn’t want to impale-he wanted to _be_ impaled. He looked down at Angel.

“Angel?”

“Hmm? What baby?” Angel’s voice was rough with his passion and it made Xander shiver.

“Angel, I don’t want to come like this. I want you to make me come. Fuck me. Please.”

With a low growl, Angel grabbed Xander’s hips and flipped them so that Xander was on his back with Angel above him.

“This what you had in mind, baby boy?”

“God yes. Fuck me, Angel.”

Angel fucked Xander at hard pace that soon had the boy gasping and moaning Angel’s name. Angel reached a hand between their heaving bodies and began to work Xander’s swollen cock. With a last keening cry, Xander came in Angel’s hand. Angel let himself follow moments later.

Xander was dimly aware of Angel carefully moving off him and stretching out to lie alongside him. The bed dipped and Spike slid up to lie on Xander’s other side. The blond bent his head and nuzzled Xander affectionately.

“See pet? ‘S not so bad to belong to vampires is it?”

Xander gave him a sleepy grin and then drifted off.

\---

A couple of days later and Xander was beginning to believe that Spike was right. He’d balked at first. Especially when Spike sprang his ‘human pets don’t wear clothes in the house’ rule on him. But he managed to get back at both vampires for that one. He found that he was something of an exhibitionist. He paraded around like he didn’t have a care in the world, flaunting his naked self until one vampire or the other would get so horny that Xander found himself bent over the nearest piece of furniture and fucked to within an inch of his life. He was fed and pampered and catered to and just generally spoiled all around. And he was loving every minute of it.

At the moment he was lying in the big bed with his vampires. Spike was giving him a long leisurely blowjob while Angel played with his nipples. Xander grinned. Who knew Angel had a nipple fetish? He groaned in disappointment when Angel moved away from him.

“Shh, baby. Going to like this.”

He pushed Spike away, laughing when his Childe gave him a dirty look.

“You can have him back in a minute. You’ll like this too.”

Angel moved Xander until his boy was on his hands and knees, legs spread wide. Spike grinned and slid under Xander so he could take the weeping erection back into his mouth. Xander groaned and bucked into Spike’s sucking mouth.

Angel watched for a moment before reaching out to gently pull apart Xander’s butt cheeks. He bent his head to lick at the enticing entrance to Xander’s body. Xander gasped and pushed back against Angel’s tongue.

“More, Angel. Please.”

Angel began to work Xander’s hole. When the tight ring of muscle was relaxed, he gently pushed his tongue inside. He began to work his tongue in and out, gently fucking Xander with it.

Xander shuddered and moaned loudly. There was no way to describe how good this felt; Angel’s tongue worshipped his ass while Spike’s worshipped his cock. He held on as long as he could, not wanting the sensations to stop. Eventually the pleasure became too much and he came with a cry, bucking into Spike’s mouth as Angel continued tonguing him.

Spike gently licked the last strands of come from Xander’s spent cock before sliding from beneath him. He grinned when he saw the human collapse bonelessly to the bed. He looked at Angel, who had a satisfied smile on his face despite the obvious erection he was still sporting. Angel looked over and caught Spike eyeing his hard on.

“Gonna just stare or did you want to do something about this?”

Spike grinned at his Sire and launched himself across the bed. The vampires wrestled playfully for a few minutes before lust overtook them. Mouths met as hands explored skin. Angel pulled back to look at Spike for a second before turning around and kneeling on the bed. He spread his legs wide in blatant invitation.

Spike’s mouth went dry at the sight. He wasn’t allowed to top his Sire often. He couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful body before him. He shook himself and then scrambled across the bed for the lube. Seconds later he was carefully stretching Angel. Angel wiggled his hips impatiently.

“Come on, Childe. Fuck me.”

Spike groaned. So much for preparation. He tossed the lube aside and then positioned himself at Angel’s entrance. One hard thrust later and he was buried inside Angel’s willing body.

“Fucking hell, Angel.”

Angel grinned. Spike didn’t call him by name very often. It was a measure of just how turned on his Childe was. He thrust back at Spike and was rewarded with a low growl and then Spike was moving, making sure to hit that spot inside Angel that made him see stars. Angel closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations Spike was creating.

Xander lay in his side; head propped in his hand. He wondered if the two had any idea how stunning they looked. He wished vampires had reflections so that they could see what he saw when he watched them together.

Spike was on the edge and desperately trying not to come just yet. He wanted this to last forever, knew it wouldn’t. Angel didn’t have sex this way often and he was so damn tight. Spike groaned low in his throat. He couldn’t help it; he began to move faster inside Angel. He reached around and stroked Angel’s cock for him.

“Oh, Spike. That’s so good.” Angel was panting as he moved to meet Spike thrust for thrust.

“Come with me, Sire?”

“Yesss.”

Angel moaned and fucked into Spike’s hand. When he felt the coolness of Spike’s seed inside him he let his own orgasm take him.

Xander watched the writhing vampires as they came together. He smiled when they collapsed into a heap, neither one bothering to move. Just one big tangle of sated vampire. He moved over to snuggle up next to them and was immediately pulled up tight against cool flesh. Spike managed to rouse himself enough to drop a sleepy kiss on Xander’s lips. Soon, all three were sleeping deeply.

\---

The next morning Xander was happily singing in the shower when Spike came bounding in. Spike grabbed Xander in a tight hug and kissed him.

“Mornin’, brat. Gonna let me wash your back?”

“If you’re good, I’ll even let you wash my front.”

Spike cocked an eyebrow. “I’m very good, mate. Want me to prove it?”

Spike reached out and wrapped a hand loosely around Xander’s cock. He stroked it to full hardness and then dropped to his knees to take Xander in his mouth. He licked and sucked until his human was writhing and then abruptly stood up.

“Turn around and brace your hands on the wall.”

Xander did as he was told and was rewarded with a slick finger sliding inside him. He turned and saw Spike holding the bottle of shower gel. He worried for a second that this might not be the best place to put soap and then Spike’s finger found his prostate and Xander quit caring about hygiene. He pushed back on Spike’s finger and gave a low moan of approval when the digit began stroking the walls of his ass.

Spike played with Xander’s opening until lust overrode his control and he needed to be buried in the hot body. He placed his cock at Xander’s stretched hole and pushed until he was completely encased in the tight channel. Mutual groans of satisfaction echoed through the shower stall and then Spike began to thrust quickly, working himself in and out of Xander’s ass.

Moments later and the shower curtain was pushed aside as Angel joined them.

“Starting without me?” He mock-pouted.

“Don’t pout, love. Doesn’t look nearly as good on you as it does on me. ’Sides, it’s not like we’re finished.” Spike wiggled his backside enticingly at Angel. “Wanna join?”

Angel didn’t even bother to answer. He just moved forward and spread the cheeks of Spike’s ass. Moments later he was buried deep in his favored Childe.

Three strong bodies thrust and heaved together as the men worked on satisfying one another. Groans and sighs filled the room along with the slick sounds of hard cocks thrusting into tight bodies. Xander felt his balls tighten and knew he was close to coming. He reached down to stroke his aching cock as he pushed his ass back to take more of Spike inside himself.

“Harder, Spike. I’m so damn close.”

Spike started thrusting harder; each forward thrust buried him in Xander’s heat while each withdrawal pushed him harder onto Angel’s cool length. He began to pant.

“Too fucking good love. I’m gonna come.”

Angel smiled and angled his hips so that his cock could hit Spike’s prostate. Spike came with a cry that was soon followed by an answering shout from Xander. Angel allowed himself to come soon after, enjoying the sensation of Spike’s tight ass milking his semen from him.

\---

Angel woke from a deep sleep to the sensation of a hot mouth on his cock. He opened his eyes to find Xander watching him as the boy licked and sucked. Angel smiled sleepily and reached out a hand to rub his boy’s hair. He bucked his hips lightly and Xander took the length of Angel’s shaft into his mouth and sucked enthusiastically. Moment’s later Xander was rewarded by a rush of come as Angel enjoyed his release. Xander licked the now spent cock clean and then crawled up Angel’s body for a lazy kiss.

“Good morning, Sire.” Xander said with a cheeky grin.

Angel chuckled. “Good morning yourself. How’s my favorite pet this morning?”

Xander rubbed his erection into Angel’s groin. “Horny.”

“Maybe I could do something about that.”

Angel flipped them so that Xander was lying beneath him. He bent his head and traced the boy’s full lips with his tongue. He took Xander’s mouth in a passionate kiss. He didn’t pull back until his human was desperate for air.

“Where’s Spike?”

“He went out. Said we need some supplies.”

Xander arched up to rub himself into Angel.

“We don’t have to wait for him, do we? Angel, please. Really horny human here.”

Angel smiled and kissed Xander again.

“No baby. We don’t have to wait. Spike can play when he gets back.”

He rolled off Xander long enough to grab the lube and then he was back, kneeling between splayed thighs. He squirted a generous amount of slick onto his fingers and then reached between Xander’s thighs to rub at his hole. Xander moaned and spread his legs more. Two slick fingers slid inside and began to stretch and prepare him. When Xander was panting softly, Angel removed his fingers and placed his cock at Xander’s entrance. One long push and he was in. He lay still for a moment, letting each of them enjoy the sensation and then he began to move; long lazy thrusts that he knew Xander liked. They rocked together, time slipping away as they pleasured one another. Finally, Xander stiffened beneath Angel, the vampire’s name a soft sigh on his lips as he came. He pulled Angel down for a kiss and the vampire’s cry of release was swallowed by the sweet mouth that covered his.

They lay quietly for awhile. Eventually, Xander felt Angel’s lips nuzzling his neck. He smiled and turned his head, offering himself to Angel. He felt Angel stiffen for a minute and then the vampire was sucking and biting his neck right at the place where neck met shoulder. Xander moaned and arched up. Angel lifted his head and smiled at him.

“Again?” Angel moved his hips against Xander’s ass suggestively.

“Love too but human here. Gotta go to the bathroom first.”

Angel rolled off Xander reluctantly. Xander hurried to use the facilities. As he was washing his hands, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He snorted and headed back to the bedroom, hands on his hips as he regarded the naked vampire.

“I offer you my neck and you give me a hickey? You are a sad sad vampire, Deadboy.”

Angel looked sheepish. “Xander, I...”

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the crash of the front door being thrown open.

“Honeys, I’m home.” Spike’s voice drifted down the hall. “Someone, ok two someones had better be buck-naked when I get down there.”

Xander laughed and crawled into bed to sit next to Angel. He propped himself against the headboard and waited for Spike. Spike entered the room, a large bag in his hand. He looked over the two naked bodies with approval and then set the bag down on a chair.

“Looks like you guys get a reward. Got prezzies for my mates.”

He opened the bag and began pulling out items. Cartons of ice cream and various toppings were laid at the foot of the bed along with a handful of spoons.

“Hungry, loves?”

Angel arched a brow at his Childe. “You forgot bowls.”

Spike gave him a wicked grin. “Nah. That’s what you’re for.”

He quickly stripped off and joined Angel and Xander in the big bed. He grabbed a carton of strawberry ice cream and pulled off the lid. He grabbed a spoon and scooped a generous amount out. Smirking he dropped the treat onto Angel’s bare stomach.

“Damn it, Spike! That’s cold.”

“Hush you big baby. You’ll like this.”

He proceeded to add nuts and candy sprinkles to the ice cream before drizzling chocolate sauce over the entire concoction. When he was satisfied, he moved to one side of Angel and bent his head to begin licking up his sundae. He glanced over at Xander.

“Want some?”

Xander scrambled over and together they began to lick Angel clean. Angel groaned at the feel of the two tongues sweeping over his stomach and occasionally dipping into his navel. The ice cream was slowly melting, so Spike and Xander moved down, following the slowly melting streams of ice cream. Spike pushed Angel’s legs impossibly wide and he and settled between them. Soon the two tongues were lapping at Angel’s entrance, where the melting ice cream had created a sticky sweet mess.

“Oh God, Spike. Xander. Don’t stop. Please.” Angel arched his hips up, wanting to give his lovers more access.

Tongues licked at his hole, his balls, and his cock and then moved back down to start all over again. Soon Angel was writhing under the sensual torment. Spike moved up and swallowed Angel’s erection to the back of his throat. At the same time, Xander pushed his tongue as deep into Angel’s ass as he could and began to work it in and out of Angel’s tight hole. Angel cried out and arched up off the bed, coming in Spike’s eager mouth while Xander’s tongue fucked his ass. Eventually, feeling returned and he was able to move to the end of the bed. He chose a carton of French vanilla and turned.

“So, which one of you wants to be the bowl?”

By the time the ice cream was gone the bed was a complete mess and the occupants of it couldn’t have moved a muscle if the house caught fire. Sated, sticky, and full they slept.

\---

Spike lay on his back, watching the beautiful sight of his boy riding his cock. Xander had certainly developed a liking for this position. Not that Spike was about to complain. He liked watching the way Xander moved, watching the hard cock bounce as Xander rode Spike. He wasn’t sure, though, where his pet had learned to be such a wonderful tease. He would pull up until Spike’s dick was almost completely out of him and then he’d slowly sink back down. Another pull up and this time a fast drop onto Spike’s cock. He alternated this way with no rhyme or reason and Spike thought he was going to go insane from the torture.

“Love, please, that’s so fucking good but I need to come now.”

Xander smiled down at his lover. “Don’t think so. I’m having way too much fun here.”

And the sadistic little shit did another of those almost-pull-completely-offs before doing a rapid fall back down. When his ass was flush against Spike’s groin, he did a little wiggle and Spike groaned. Finally, Xander took pity on Spike on began riding his lover at a fast pace that allowed both of them to come. Tired and happy, he slid off Spike and curled up next to him.

“It’s a good thing I’m already dead or you’d have killed me just now.”

Xander grinned happily. He had to admit he’d been kind of worried. Human here. He didn’t have vampiric stamina or recovery time. He’d been afraid that he wouldn’t satisfy his lovers. But neither vamp had any complaints. In fact, both spent quite a bit of time telling how great he was. Xander preened. Being the pet was good.

\---

End of the week and Spike was restless; Angel quieter than usual. Xander had an idea he knew why, but without slipping out of the game he couldn’t ask. So he merely pulled his lovers to bed and indulged in some naughty naked touching.

They were sprawled on the bed, getting their second wind (or was it the third? fourth? did it matter?). Xander lay near Spike at the head of the bed with Angel sprawled at the foot watching them. He let his eyes roam over the naked bodies of his Childe and his pet. They were so different to one another but there was no denying that both were beautiful. Angel felt himself harden.

“On your knees, both you. Now.”

Spike scrambled to comply. God he loved it when Angel used his Sire voice. He looked over and saw Xander kneeling next to him.

Angel sat back on his heels, slowly stroking his cock and enjoying the sight of two gorgeous asses in front him and ready for taking. He didn’t bother with lube, knowing that his lovers would still be slick from their earlier play. He knelt behind Spike and slid inside into the welcoming ass. Three or four short strokes and Angel pulled out. He heard Spike’s groan of disappointment and grinned. He moved to kneel behind Xander and parted his boy’s buttocks. With one hard push he buried himself inside Xander’s ass. He treated the human to the same short strokes Spike had gotten and then pulled out.

Spike groaned when Angel moved back to enter him again. It was damn erotic, this new game of Angel’s. Feeling the thrusts, knowing they weren’t going to last long enough to make him come, feeling the hard cock leaving him, and then hearing low groans and knowing that Xander was getting fucked right next to him.  
Angel moved back and forth between his lovers, never staying in one long enough to bring them to orgasm. He played with his boys’ bodies for a long time, not wanting any of this to ever end. Eventually though even his vampiric stamina couldn’t take it anymore. He slid inside Xander one last time, finally reaching around and stroking the boy’s neglected cock. A few hard pulls and Xander erupted over Angel’s fist before collapsing exhausted onto the bed. Angel moved behind Spike and entered his Childe hard. He used the hand that was covered in Xander’s come to bring Spike off before coming himself.

“Wow.” Xander said when he could speak again.

“Hmm.” was all Spike could manage.

“Wow.”

Angel just lay between them, a satisfied smile on his face. Xander rolled over next to him and gave him a lazy kiss. Spike rolled against Angel’s other side and they shared a sloppy three-way kiss. Spike pulled back and looked at Angel.

“Let’s go out tonight.”

Angel knew Spike was feeling restless. It would probably be good to let him blow off some steam. “What did you have in mind?”

“There’s a vamp nest in town. Heard about it when I went to the store the other day. Could do with a bit of violence about now.”

“Why not.”

The three trooped to the bathroom and shared another crowded shower. After they dressed they headed for one of Sunnydale’s many cemeteries. A few hours later and there was only one cemetery left unexplored. Spike was getting antsy. He had just about given up on finding a decent fight when a voice spoke behind him.

“Hey boys. Looks like we found dinner.”

Spike turned to find a group of vampires behind them. He grinned. This should be fun.

“You must be even dumber than you look if you think you can make a meal of us.”

Angel moved to stand beside Spike. “I can’t believe you’ve survived this long when you can’t even recognize your own kind.”

The leader snarled. “So we can’t eat you. Big deal. Guess we’ll just to have to kill you.”  
Xander couldn’t help it. He started laughing. “You really are dumber than you look. You don’t even know who they are, do you?”

The vampire gang to turned to look at him. Xander grinned.

“Allow me to introduce Angelus and his Childe, William the Bloody.”

As one, Angel and Spike shifted to game face. Sheer pandemonium broke out as the fledgling vampires tried to flee. With a laugh, Spike jumped into the fray, power body moving quickly as he began to dispatch vampires left and right. He turned to see Angel fighting alongside him and took a second to grin manically at his Sire before turning his attention to the fight.

Xander watched as Spike and Angel set about demolishing the gang of Master Vampire wannabes. He found that he loved watching them fight almost as much as he loved watching them fuck. They were so full of grace of power. He felt himself get hard and hoped the fight would be over soon.

With a roar, Spike ripped the head off a hapless fledge and watched as its dust fell. He looked around in time to see Angel finish off the last of the gang. Angel turned to him and then suddenly both vampires were moving, closing the distance between them in seconds. Angel pulled Spike to him and began to kiss him roughly, fangs tearing into the delicate skin of Spike‘s mouth. Spike kissed back just as hard and soon hands were tearing at clothes. Adrenaline running high, both demons felt the urge to rut. Spike dropped to all fours and Angel positioned himself behind his Childe. He slammed violently into Spike and the younger vampire howled in pained pleasure. It was over in seconds; both vampires too keyed up for it to last. As he came, Spike threw his head back and offered his neck to his Sire. Angel bent his head and bit deeply into his mark. Sweet blood flowed over his tongue and he came hard inside Spike’s clenching ass. Angel tore his mouth away from Spike and pulled back. He turned Spike around and pulled his Childe to his neck. He dropped his head back.

“Feed, Childe.”

It was all the encouragement Spike needed. He bent his head and drank deeply of his Sire. The potent taste of Sire’s blood had Spike slamming into his second orgasm within seconds and he sagged against Angel, almost unconscious. Angel gently laid him down on the grass and stood. He stretched and flexed, naked and proud in the moonlight.

Xander felt his knees weaken. That had been the most stunning display of raw power he’d ever seen. He swallowed hard and then Angel was turning to him. With shaking fingers, Xander stripped and stood tall.

“Sire.”

That one word coming from Xander had Angel hard and leaking again. He walked to Xander, looking every inch the predator he was. When he was within inches of Xander he stopped.

“What do you want baby boy?”

“Want you to fuck me. Claim me. Make me yours.”

Angel pulled Xander to him and fastened his mouth to his boy’s. He pushed Xander back against a nearby tree and pulled him up until the boy had wrapped his legs around Angel’s waist. Angel pulled away from Xander’s mouth long enough to bite into one wrist. He let the blood coat his fingers and then moved his hand down so he could slide two fingers into Xander’s ass. He prepared his boy quickly and then moved his cock into position. He bent his head to take Xander’s mouth again and then shoved his cock inside Xander’s ass. Hard.

Xander stiffened and screamed into Angel’s mouth. Christ that had hurt. But it had felt so damn good too. He began to buck up into Angel, uncaring that the rough tree bark was gouging his back and that he probably wouldn’t be able to walk properly for days. They fucked each other hard and fast, harsh pants and moans echoing through the cemetery. Xander looked up to see Angel’s eyes flashing yellow.

“Do it, Angel. Bite me. Please. Claim me.”

Xander dropped his head back and Angel groaned. He couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to. He shifted into game face and then let his fangs pierce Xander’s skin. At the first hot rush of human blood he cried and came violently, knees almost buckling from the pleasure. Xander gave a choked scream and came just as hard, splattering his come over both their heaving chests. Xander unwrapped his legs from Angel’s waist and sagged against the tree trunk. He bent his head and laid it against Angel’s chest, trying to get his breath.

Suddenly Angel was yanked away and Xander almost fell over. He looked up to find Spike staring at the fresh bite mark on his neck. The bite mark that covered the one Spike had made there.

“Not mine anymore.”

Oh shit. Xander had thought that this was what Spike wanted. Xander turned frightened eyes to Angel.

“Spike, I’m sorry. I thought that...”

Xander trailed off as Spike stepped closer.

“Not mine anymore. Ours.”

Spike bent his head and gently let his fangs pierce the mark Angel had made. He took a mouthful of blood but didn’t swallow. Instead he moved to Angel and pulled the older vampire down to him. He fed the sweet mouthful to his Sire. Spike pulled back to look at Xander.

“Ours.” He repeated.

Xander smiled and moved to stand with his vampires.

“Yours. Both of yours.”

***


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this game, Xander and Spike pick up a stranger in a club.

Xander entered the club and grinned. He seemed to spend a lot of time in bars these days. This one was a little different. Anything went and if you couldn’t find your fantasy here then it didn’t exist. He felt a hand on his butt and looked back to see Spike, evil grin on his face.

“My kinda place.” He said.

“Let’s get a drink.”

Spike got them a couple of beers and then found a spot at the end of the bar. He could see the dance floor very well from here.

“Ready, pet?”

Xander gave him a seductive smile and Spike felt his jeans get tighter.

“Right then. Go do your thing.”

* * *

Xander stood a little ways from the dance floor and watched. He wore painted on jeans and a tight white T-shirt that emphasized his tan. He was getting appreciative looks from males and females alike and he preened under the attention.

“Dance with me.”

It wasn’t a request and Xander felt a flicker of interest at the commanding tone. He turned to see who’d spoken to him. Mmm. Nice. The stranger wore a black silk shirt with just the two buttons directly above his navel fastened. There was a sexy expanse of pale sculpted muscle displayed between the open panels of silk. Black leather pants cupped his sex and left nothing to the imagination. Xander let his gaze roam back up to meet warm brown eyes.

A slower song started and Xander smiled. He reached out and tucked a finger into the waistband of the man’s pants. He began to walk backwards towards the dance floor, pulling the other man with him.

Angel smiled and allowed himself to be led. His night was finally looking up. When they got to the dance floor, he curled a hand around the boy’s hip and pulled him close. There wasn’t much of a height distance and the close contact allowed hard cocks to rub together. The boy groaned and pressed his hips a little harder. Angel bent his head and licked the shell of an ear. His tongue darted inside and the boy shivered.

“What’s your name?”

Cool breath whispered in his ear made Xander shiver again.

“Xander.”

“I’m Angel.”

“Hmm. Enough small talk. Kiss me.”

Angel smiled and complied. Kissing this boy was no hardship. He bent and lightly licked at the full bottom lip. Xander groaned and parted his lips, allowing Angel to slip his tongue inside. Angel didn’t leave an inch of his mouth unexplored and when they broke the kiss both men were panting lightly. They began to move together, not so much dancing as fucking with their clothes on. Xander slid his arms around a trim waist, felt Angel’s hands slide down to cup his buttocks and pull him closer. Angel began rocking his hips into Xander’s, wordlessly telling him what he wanted. Xander groaned and pulled the dark head down to his. Lips met again in a bruising kiss.

This time it was Xander who sought entrance and Angel gave it to him with a groan. Tongues met and mingled until Xander pulled back breathlessly. Angel slid a hand between their bodies and stroked the hard bulge in Xander’s jeans. Xander sighed and pressed into the stroking hand. As Angel bent his head to kiss Xander again a flash of something caught his eye. He looked up.

“We’re being watched.”

Angel studied the man watching them. He was dressed in black jeans and a ribbed T that looked as if he’d been poured into them. The long black duster suited him, as did the white blond hair that gleamed in the lights. He was stunning.

“Kinda normal in a place like this.” Xander said but he turned to see what had caught Angel’s attention. He smiled and turned back to Angel. “That’s my boyfriend, Spike.”

Angel leaned down and bit Xander’s shoulder reprovingly. “You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.”

“Don’t worry. He won’t go all caveman or anything. He likes to watch.”

“Does he now?”

Angel nuzzled Xander’s neck and then began to run his hands over firm buttocks. Then he turned Xander so that they were both facing Spike. He mouthed hot kisses along a tanned throat as his hands came around to slide suggestively over a very hard cock. He squeezed lightly and Xander moaned. Angel raised his eyes and locked them with Spike’s. He licked a trail from throat to ear and nibbled gently on an earlobe. He kept lightly squeezing Xander’s erection, never taking his eyes off Spike. He took one hand away from Xander long enough to crook a finger at Spike. The blond arched a brow but after a moment’s pause came towards them.

“Gorgeous.”

Angel didn’t realize he’d spoken aloud until Xander sighed.

“Yes he is.”

Spike stopped inches away from Xander and studied his pet’s latest conquest. Nice.

“Spike, this is Angel.”

“Xander told me that you like to watch.”

“I do, mate. Got a problem with that?”

“Yes, I do. If you want to watch, buy a porno. If you want to play, then come here.”

Spike smirked and covered the remaining inches between himself and Xander. He pressed himself tightly to his lover. He took a moment to kiss Xander breathless and then looked at Angel.

“This what you had in mind?”

“For a start.”

Angel brought his hands up to Spike’s waist, effectively trapping Xander between them. The three began to move together. Xander was in heaven. He could feel the hard length of Angel’s cock pressed into his ass while his own cock was being rubbed against Spike’s body. He moaned when the two men began to rub against him in rhythm.

“Enough foreplay. Want to fuck. Now.”

Angel laughed at Xander’s impatience but had to agree with him. Spike looked around and found a semi-secluded corner. It took some doing to get there, as none of the men wanted to take their hands of the others. Finally they made it. Spike kissed Xander passionately as Angel began undoing the boy’s jeans. He slid his hand inside and began to stroke the heated flesh. The back of his hand rubbed along Spike’s cock with each stroke. Angel bucked his hips against Xander’s ass.

“Now, please Angel. Want you inside me.”

Angel slid Xander’s jeans down to mid thigh and then ran a finger slowly along the crease of Xander’s ass. He groaned when he felt slick flesh.

“Planning on getting lucky, were you?”

Xander bucked his hips. “Yep. Now quit teasing and fuck me.”

“Demanding aren’t you.”

Angel stepped closer and pressed his cock to Xander’s opening. With one hard push he buried himself deep in the tight channel. Xander hissed and arched his back.

“Christ, Angel. That feels so good.”

Angel smiled and moved his hips slightly. Xander groaned and wriggled, silently asking for more.

“Not yet, baby.”

Angel looked at Spike.

“Get rid of your jeans. You can leave everything else on but I want the jeans off.”

Spike pulled off his shoes and then undid his jeans. He slid them off and Angel gazed at his body hungrily.

“Good. Do you have some slick or were you as prepared as baby boy here?”

“Was planning on watching, remember?”

“Told you. I’m not into that. You either play or you leave.”

Spike reached into the pocket of his duster and found a tube of lube. He handed it to Angel.

“Back against the wall.”

Spike moved back until he was braced against the wall. Angel moved himself and Xander forward, smiling at the groan Xander gave when the hard cock inside him shifted a little. Angel opened the lube. He took one of Xander’s hands and squeezed out a generous amount.

“Get him ready, baby, but hurry. I want to fuck you.”

Xander gulped and then brought one of Spike’s legs up to curl around Xander’s hip. He began to stretch and prepare his lover. He was doing his best to pay attention to the erotic words Angel was whispering in his ear but it was kinda hard to think with that thick cock buried in his ass. Angel brought a hand up and felt between Spike’s legs. He slid one finger in to join the ones Xander already had there and Spike gasped.

“That’s perfect, baby. Now slide your cock inside him.”

Xander took Spike’s other leg and pulled him up so that his lover was wrapped around his waist. Spike leaned back against the wall and moaned softly when he felt Xander’s cock slide inside him. Angel watched Spike’s eyes close at the blissful sensation of being filled. Then he pulled slowly out of Xander only to slam back in hard. Xander grunted and tensed his thighs. He began to fuck Spike at a hard rapid pace, letting Angel dictate their movements. Spike panted harshly. He was being pounded into the wall and loving every second of it. He clenched his inner muscles around the thick cock inside him and was rewarded with a shudder from Xander. Spike managed to slide his arms around Xander and Angel, settling his hands on Angel’s ass. He felt the slide and flex of the man’s muscles as he fucked in and out of Spike’s lover. Harsh breathing and the slapping of flesh were the only sounds out of the corner for long minutes. Finally Spike gasped.

“Fucking hell, pet. Too good. I’m gonna come.”

Xander slid a hand from Spike’s hip to his cock. He gave the leaking cock a few strokes before closing his hand tightly around the base.

“Damn it, Xander, let go. I want to come.”

“I’m sorry, lover, but you can’t.” Xander said, not sounding particularly sorry at all.

“And why the hell not?”

“Because I don’t want you coming all over my new shirt. I’ll let you come...”

Spike sighed in relief only to groan when Xander continued.

“...After Angel and I do.”

“Evil little bastard.”

Xander grinned and continued slamming into Spike. He felt the echoing slam of Angel’s cock into his ass and moaned. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations; hard cock sliding in and out of ass, tight hot ass clenching around his dick. He jerked his hips hard and came with a shout, chants of angelspikeangelspike falling from his lips. The force of his orgasm caused his inner muscles to tighten almost painfully around Angel. He groaned and began to pound into Xander harder until he too found release, biting Xander’s shoulder hard as he came.

“Well isn’t that nice? You all have had your fun, now what about me?”

Angel lifted his head from Xander’s shoulder to find Spike looking at them menacingly. He smiled and slid carefully out of Xander. Xander did the same with Spike and moved back to look at his lover. Spike leaned against the wall, cock hard and aching. Xander looked to Angel and then both men knelt before Spike.

Spike shuddered when two tongues began licking is overly sensitive cock. He closed his eyes and moaned. He did his best to hang on as long he could and enjoy two mouths sucking him off. But when one mouth swallowed him whole and the other moved farther back to lick at his stretched hole he came violently, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body.

When he could feel his legs again, Spike found his jeans and dressed. He looked at Xander.

“So, pet, what would you like to do now?”

Xander grinned but before he could say anything Angel spoke.

“I don’t live far from here. Come back to my place with me?”

Half an hour later they were standing outside Angel’s place.

“You live in a hotel?” Xander asked, amazed.

“Actually I own the hotel.”

“How many rooms are there?” Spike wanted to know.

“I’m not sure. Why?”

Spike grinned and moved to stand in front of Angel. He rubbed seductively against him. “Wanna see if we can shag in all of them?”

They gave it the old college try.

* * *

Xander lay in Angel’s big bed, pleasantly tired. Angel was curled behind him and Spike lay on his other side. The blond had rolled over in his sleep and was barely lying on the mattress. Xander grinned at the familiar scene. He felt a hard cock nudging his backside and he wriggled against it suggestively. He laughed.

“You know, it’s really not nice to laugh at a guy when his dick is near your ass. You could damage someone’s ego.”

“Nasty language, lover. You’ve been hanging around Spike too long. And I wasn’t laughing at your dick. You have a very nice dick.”

The very nice dick poked him more insistently and Xander laughed again.

“I was just laughing at something Spike said when we started this with you. I asked him why you wanted to play with us and he said you were even hornier than he is.”

Xander lifted one thigh and laid it atop Angel’s. Angel slid into the tight channel that was still nicely slick from all their earlier activities. Xander sighed.

“Hmm. I think he was right.”

Angel smiled and kissed Xander’s shoulder. “He gets to have you every day. I don’t. Have to stock up on my loving when I can.”

The tone was light but Xander heard the underlying sadness there. He turned his head to capture Angel’s mouth in an awkward kiss. They moved together slowly and gently, both realizing but not acknowledging that this was the first time they’d ever done this without the security of a game. They heard a low groan and broke the kiss to find Spike watching them.

“Got room for me?”

Xander smiled. “Always.”

Spike moved to lie in front of Xander but Angel stopped him.

“Can I have you in me?”

Spike swallowed hard and nodded. He found the lube and moved to lie behind his Sire. He carefully prepared him and then slid inside in one smooth stroke. Angel groaned and pressed back into the hardness filling him. Soon he was moving, filling himself with Spike with each thrust back and filling Xander with each move forward. He closed his eyes and did his best to memorize the feelings of taking and being taken. The three men moved together gently, none wanting anything more than slow and lazy lovemaking. It seemed hours later before they came together with soft panting cries and whispered ‘I love you’s’.

Angel was startled from a light doze when Xander jumped off the bed and hurried to his suitcase. He felt Spike’s arms tighten around him and sighed.

“A man could get a complex, you know. First he laughs when I’m about to enter him and then, after sex that should have melted his bones, instead of sleeping he’s full of energy.” He sighed. “I must be doing something wrong.”

Spike chuckled and kissed Angel’s shoulder. “Nope, love. That’s just Xander. You’ll get used to it.”

Xander crawled back onto the bed and sat at the foot. He looked at the two vampires, still entwined. They looked good together. He wanted to see that more often.

“Ok. I’ve done something...well actually I want to do something but only if you guy’s want to too. Don’t look at me like that, Spike. Not sex. At least not right now. Ok. First I have to say something. Angel, I love you. I know I’ve only ever said that to you when we’ve played but I really love you. The way I love Spike. I didn’t plan on it but it happened and I’m glad. I know how Spike feels about you and I think that you love us the same way we love you. And I hate it, really hate it, when you have to leave us or when we have to leave you. Ok. Guess I should stop babbling now and just show you.”

He handed Spike the paper he had retrieved from his suitcase. Spike sat up and leaned against the headboard. Angel joined him and they read the letter together. Spike looked at Xander.

“You got a new job? Here in L.A.?”

“Yep. I asked my foreman about a transfer and he recommended me. I’ve got an interview tomorrow but the job is mine if I want it.”

“You want us to move?”

Spike was grinning from ear to ear. Who said he sucked at planning? This was exactly what he’d been working for since the first time they’d come to L.A.

Xander looked a little nervous. Angel hadn’t said anything. “I want us to move. If Angel wants us.”

Suddenly two hundred plus pounds of vampire pounced him on. Angel kissed him and pulled back, grinning happily.

“When can you move?”

Xander laughed. “Anytime. I take it you’re ok with this?”

Angel gave a ‘duh’ look that was worthy of Cordelia. He reached back and pulled Spike into the fray. He kissed both his lovers senseless and then leaned back.

“I love you. Both of you. And I want you here.”

“I love you, too.” Spike said and heard Xander echo him.

Hands and mouths met feverishly until once again all three were joined in the middle of the big bed.

A long time later, Xander lay completely sated between the two vampires. He was tired and sore in all the right places. He snuggled closer to Angel and smiled when the vampire’s arms tightened around him. He spooned Spike to him and kissed the blond head. As he drifted off to sleep, he had the thought that everyone should be lucky enough to have vampire lovers. Except for these two. They were his. Everyone else could damn well get their own.


End file.
